<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fairy Tails Hero (MHA/FAIRY TAIL CROSSOVER) by Celestial_Beauty12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449054">Fairy Tails Hero (MHA/FAIRY TAIL CROSSOVER)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Beauty12/pseuds/Celestial_Beauty12'>Celestial_Beauty12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Beauty12/pseuds/Celestial_Beauty12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I was getting myself mentally ready for this exam, I'm sitting off to the side, away from everyone so I can focus. I've trained for this...... daddy's trained me for this...... I'm ready! If Natsu could see the strong young woman I've become, I think he'd be proud. I just can't let people get in my way-</p>
<p>"HEY ALL YOU DAMN EXTRAS! YOU SHOULD ALL JUST LEAVE NOW CUZ I'M THE ONLY ONE PASSING THIS FUCKING EXAM GROUP!!" I try to tune him out so I can focus but he just keeps screaming, hands sparking every now an then.</p>
<p>After a minute of him yelling I've had it.</p>
<p>"HEY SPARKY!! WOULD YOU STOP FUCKING YELLING!!! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!" He freezes and looks at me hella confused.</p>
<p>I yell at him to stop yelling........</p>
<p>Good job Nila.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki/Original Female Character(s), Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In a land far, far away, lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic, found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, magic is a tool, a part of everyday life. </p>
<p>For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. </p>
<p>These are the wizards!</p>
<p>Banded together by magical guilds, they apply themselves into finding fame and fortune. </p>
<p>But there is a certain guild....</p>
<p>In a certain town that soars above the rest. </p>
<p>One where countless legends have been born. </p>
<p>A guild that will no doubt create legends well into the future. </p>
<p>Fairy Tail....</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>The first Incident was in Quing Quing city. An extraordinary child was born who radiated light.</p>
<p>After that, reports of people with superpowers popped up across the globe. </p>
<p>No one knew what was causing these Quirks.</p>
<p>Before long the supernatural became totally normal. </p>
<p>Dreams become a reality!</p>
<p>The world became super human society, with 80% of the population possessing some sort of uncanny ability. The streets look like scenes from comic books. As cities swarmed with chaos and confusion, a new career dominated our collective consciousness.</p>
<p>It was an age of Hero's....</p>
<p>And this is my story!</p>
<p>Of how I became a wizard of Fairy Tail.</p>
<p>To a world known hero!</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Nila Dragneel</p>
<p>She was born in the land of Fiore, adopted and raised by Igneel the fire dragon--  or that's what her big brother Natsu told her. She was just a few days old when Igneel took them in, Natsu being the age of 8. She remembers bits and pieces of her years with the dragon but not a lot. On July 7 X777 Igneel disappeared, leaving Natsu and Nila alone.</p>
<p>Natsu wandered the land searching for Igneel with a 2.5 year old toddler that has no control over her flames. He loved his sister with all his heart and promised to protect her with his life.</p>
<p>In the midst of searching for the lost dragon Natsu meets an old man. </p>
<p>A guild master by the name of Makarov......</p>
<p>And thus, Nila's journey begins.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Please join Nila on her journey, where she loses family at the same time she gains one. Join her as she discovers love, friendship, and strength.</p>
<p>Find out how she starts as a Fairy Tail wizard, and becomes a world known hero. </p>
<p>Follow her as she figures out how to let go and how somethings happen for a reason.</p>
<p>See how she learns to love the hot headed, red eyed hedgehog. That we all know and love.</p>
<p>Watch as their relationship progresses and falls apart.</p>
<p>If you wish to follow her journey....</p>
<p>Please let me know.</p>
<p>Favorite.</p>
<p>Comment.</p>
<p>And get ready for a world wind of emotions.</p>
<p>Welcome to my first story.</p>
<p>Fairy Tails Hero</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Nila's POV~</p>
<p>"Big brother! Get up! GET UP NOW!!" It's 4 am right now, and I'm trying to wake big-brother-Natsu. Every morning, me and big brother wake up early and train before going to the guild. Natsu says I'm getting stronger so I need to learn to control my flames; me and Natsu use what's called dragon slayer magic.</p>
<p>I shake my brother. He grumbles and tries to smack me away. This makes me angry; my cheeks puff out and I go grab a bucket. I pull a chair from our small kitchen table over to the sink; as I fill the bucket I look around our little cottage. Natsu did a big job that got us lots of jewel and he bought us a little cottage in the woods.</p>
<p>It has 2 bedrooms and one bathroom, we don't use the 2nd bedroom though; I don't like sleeping alone. We offered the room to our flying kitty, Happy, but he likes being in the room with us as well. Just one little happy family. </p>
<p>After the bucket was filled with water, I carry it to the room.</p>
<p>"Big brother, if you don't get up now, you're in big trouble....." He stays asleep in our hammock. </p>
<p>It's a struggle, but once I have the bucket over my head, I let it fall on Natsu. He gets drenched in cold water and falls out of bed.</p>
<p>"AHHH I'M DROWNING I CAN'T SWIM HELP!!!" The bucket falls from the hammock and over his head. The minute it hits him, he stops screaming.</p>
<p>"Why are you guys being so loud?" Happy mumbles from the corner of the room. </p>
<p>"Natsu! You said we had training today." He lifts the bucket from his head and smiles at me. He grabs me by the waist, throws me in the puddle of water and starts tickling me.</p>
<p>"Ya I guess we do, but don't think I won't get you back for that!" He says in between my yelps as he squeezes my sides. </p>
<p>When he finally stops he leaves to the bathroom to dry off and change. I look out the window to see it's still dark out.</p>
<p>As I look out the window to our backyard, I see and hear a lot of stuff. From the trees in the wind  to the bunny in their nest. Big brother says dragon slayers have very strong senses. We can smell, hear, feel, and see things most people can't. We are very strong, and should always use our magic with pride. </p>
<p>I briefly remember Papa Igneel holding me in his hands as Natsu trained.</p>
<p>"Hey kid! You ready to go?" I look over to see my big brother in his clothes, he has on a red jacket with yellow shorts and his signature scarf Igneel gave him. Igneel gave me a necklace with a lacrima in the shape of a flame. Everyone says that if you look closer you can see a flame inside the lacrima. I never see it though.</p>
<p>I jump off the windowsill and head out to the training grounds that we have in the woods. As we walk there, Natsu takes my hand in his, and I look up at him. He has the biggest smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Are you ready for today, Nini?" Today is gunna be my first mission; Master said that me and Natsu can go on a mission with Erza and Mira. It's one of the more difficult ones, but with 2 S-class wizards with us, it shouldn't be a problem, I'm not scared to do it but what scares me is Mira and Erza don't get along. I feel they will get into a fight and destroy the town. Even so, I nod my head. </p>
<p>"Yes! I'm very excited! But do I have to sit out? I want to help catch the bad guys." The only reason Master is letting me go is 'cause I wouldn't stop bugging him. For some reason, Gramps favors me a little, more than the rest of the guild.</p>
<p>"Nila, missions are dangerous and you have to be careful. You're getting better at controlling your flames, but you could get hurt and no one wants that. You're the baby of the guild." This makes me stop; my hands start to feel hot and they just get hotter and hotter as I get more mad.</p>
<p>"I'm not a baby!!" I stomp my foot at my brother. I let out a loud gasp as I see fire travel from my foot all the way to where my brother is standing.</p>
<p>Now if this were any other normal person, I would have burned them badly, but Natsu eats fire. Just like me, he can't get burned. Once I see what I've done, my eyes start to fill with tears. I've been trying very hard not to let my emotions take over. Gramps says that my magic is very sensitive right now, and is easily affected by my emotions. I thought I could keep it all in my hands like Natsu tells me, to focus the heat in one spot, but it didn't work. The tears flow freely down my cheeks as I start to cry.</p>
<p>"Hey, hey, it's ok, Nini! Please don't cry! It was an accident, you're still learning." He wraps me in a hug as I sob. Everyone always looks at Natsu with hope for the guild in the future, but when they look at me.... all I see in their eyes is worry.</p>
<p>Like Natsu said, I'm the baby of the guild, everyone worries I'm gunna get hurt, or lose control of my flames and hurt someone. Fairy Tail looks out for one another, but they look out for me too much. </p>
<p>For example.</p>
<p>Natsu and Gray always fight..... </p>
<p>Like everyday......</p>
<p>Of every hour....</p>
<p>And sometimes with Erza.</p>
<p>And no one stops it, but when I want to fight with one of them so I can get stronger, they want to wrap me in bubble paper.</p>
<p>I'm a dragon slayer; I'm strong enough to handle myself.</p>
<p>After my tears dry up, I pull away from my brother. I want to get better.... I want to be the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail so no one will have to worry about me. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, can we go train now?" Natsu gives me a big smile and nods.</p>
<p>As we continue to walk to our training grounds, I think of all my friends in Fairy Tail. </p>
<p>Levy has been teaching me to read and write letters lately. She says I'm a fast learner; I'm almost as good as her.</p>
<p>Reedus has been giving me drawing lessons. He says I'm very good, but I know he's lying. His drawings look like actual people when mine look like sticks.</p>
<p>Laxy is my bestest friend. He acts like he hates me when I'm around, but I know he cares. I see him smile when I walk off after I give him pictures I made for him. Gramps tells me he keeps them posted on a tack board in his room. One time I climbed up to the second floor and jumped off to see what he would do. The bright side is he jumped and caught me...... Down side is no one that's not an S-class wizard can go to the second floor now. </p>
<p>"We're here!" Natsu breaks me out of my trance; we are standing in the middle of our training grounds. "Are you ready?" I nod my head quickly. We get to our knees and start meditating.</p>
<p>This is what we do every morning: we meditate till the sun comes up, and then we finally start training in both hand to hand combat and with magic. Meditating is warming up our mind and magic core. It gets us ready for the physical strain training our magic puts on us. Our magic is very strong and if we don't exercise it right........ It could kill us.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"Nila wait!" Natsu is running after me, Happy flying above his head, as I race toward the guild. But I can't help it; today is the day I get to go on my first mission, and I also made enough jewel for my present to Laxy.  For a few months now I've been doing stuff around the guild and chores at home to make jewel for Laxy's birthday present. Big brother says the mission will take a few days and Laxy's birthday is in 2 days,  so I want to give it to him today before I leave.</p>
<p>I saved as much as I could so I can get him something nice, I think he'll really like it! </p>
<p>As I run up the hill, I can see our guild-- our home. I look behind me and see my big brother running. For him being 8 years older than me, he's slow. I stop right in front of the doors.</p>
<p>"Come on Natsu!! I need to give Laxy his present before we leave!" He jogs up to me panting.</p>
<p>"I don't know why you wasted the money you earned on that spark plug. He's gunna throw it away and not care." I completely ignore him and walk into the guild.</p>
<p>The guild is amazing; the strongest wizards around are in this building. Everyone has a care free life, having adventures and making the best out of their lives. I look around to find Laxy on the top floor for S-class. I run over to the bottom step.</p>
<p>"LAXY!!! Come down here!" I look up at him as he looks over the edge. He looks at me with a scowl.</p>
<p>"Tch... I'm not in the mood Pipsqueak. Go play with the other kids." He leans back into his seat and puts his headphones on. </p>
<p>"Laxy, come down here right now! I have something for you!!!" He continues to ignore me. "Laxy, if you don't come down, I'll make you." Still nothing. "LAXUS!!" I get silence.</p>
<p>I put the box on the counter and back up. With my eyes closed, I focus my magical energy into my hands like Natsu told me. I feel the heat travel from my belly, up my torso, down my arms, all the way to the palms of my hands. It feels like a click, like when you push a button. When my eyes open I see my hands are engulfed in flames. This makes me happy; Natsu said if I try hard enough it'll happen.</p>
<p>I look up to Laxy and throw a flaming ball at his chair. It hits the leg of his chair and burns it enough to make him fall back.</p>
<p>"What the hell, kid!" He yells at me as he gets up from the ground. I can hear people laughing in the background, my brother cheers me on as well.</p>
<p>"Get down here now, I got you a birthday present!" His face goes blank and has a pink tint to his cheeks.</p>
<p>"Wait, it's Laxus's birthday?!" Oh, did I forget to mention Gramps was the one that told me his birthday is in 2 days? "How did she know it's his birthday?"</p>
<p>"Shut up! It's not my birthday." Laxus says as he walks down the stairs. </p>
<p>"No, its in 2 days!!" I smile up at him, holding the box up. He makes a "tch" sound and snatches the box out of my hands.</p>
<p>"Hey, don't make her cry spark plug-"</p>
<p>"Shut up you little—" He cuts himself off as he opens the box and sees what's inside. He pulls out what's inside and stares at it weird.</p>
<p>"Do you like it?" I smile up at him hoping he likes it.</p>
<p>"First, why would you buy me this, and second, how did you buy me this? You're 5." </p>
<p>"I saved up for 6 months, and I thought you'd like it. I wanted to get you something you didn't have." He continues to look at it weird. For a few moments he stays silent; the silence starts to make me feel sad. He doesn't like it. My eyes start to tear up.</p>
<p>"Hey! Hey! Don't cry Pipsqueak, I like it, look I'm putting it on," he says as he puts on the coat I got him. I didn't know his size so I got him the biggest size hoping he could have it for a while. The coat is a solid black with fur lining. He lays it over his shoulders since the sleeves are to long. "See kid, I like it, I'm wearing it." I look up at him and see an annoyed expression on his face as he wears the oversized coat.</p>
<p>"It's ok, Laxy, you don't have to wear it if you don't like it." I see him go to open his mouth, but before he could say anything, I hear my brother.</p>
<p>"Nila, come on, it's time to go!" I look over and see Natsu, Erza, and Mira by the door with their bags. I turn back to Laxus.</p>
<p>"Bye Laxy, I'm going on my first mission." I turn to walk away.</p>
<p>"Wait!" A big booming voice sounds out in the entire guild, everyone quiets down and looks to the front of the guild hall. There in the middle of the stage is Master Makarov. "Nila, will you come join me up here please?" Everyone turns to me in shock, why does master want me up on stage? Slowly, I make my way up.</p>
<p>"Nila, you are going on a mission today, is that correct?" I slowly nod my head, why is he asking when he approved it? "Well I'm sorry to tell you, Nila, but only Fairy Tail wizards can take jobs." This confuses me..... I thought I was a Fairy Tail wizard?</p>
<p>"B-But Master..... I thought I was a Fairy Tail wizard?" My heart is thumping in my chest, you'd think it might burst. Master looks at me with sadness.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, my child, you're not a Fairy Tail wizard....." By now tears are streaming down my face. Is master gunna kick me out? How can he let my brother join but not me, I've been here for 3 years. How am I not a Fairy Tail wizard! A flaming ball flies over our head and we look to see my very mad brother Natsu.</p>
<p>"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT OLD MAN, YOU ACCEPTED US WHEN WE HAD NO PLACE TO GO—" </p>
<p>"Shut up will you, BRAT!" Master yells as his hand grows big to hit my brother on the head. After he does that, he turns to me again. "Nila, my child do you know what you need to have in order to be a Fairy Tail wizard?" </p>
<p>This makes me think..... What do you need to have to be a Fairy Tail wizard?</p>
<p>"I think in order to be a Fairy Tail wizard, you need to have courage, you need to have strength, and you need to have faith that even in the lowest of times your guild will always be their to have your back!" I say to my master with pride in my voice. He looks at me with a big smile. "And you need to be the best of the best, if you're going to be in the number 1 guild." This makes everyone in the guild laugh.</p>
<p>"Those are very good examples, but you missed 1 thing...." I look at him confused, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the insignia stamp.</p>
<p>"You need a guild mark!" Everyone in the guild goes quiet. Master usually doesn't allow any children to get their mark till 10 or 13, why is he gunna give me mine now? "Nila, as I've watched you grow from a baby, I've known you were different. You show so much promise to this guild that I haven't seen in a long time. You have a long way to go, but I know with the help of your brother and this guild..... you will do extraordinary things for the world...... Nila Dragneel? Do you swear to protect, serve, and honor Fairy Tail, for as long as you shall live, or decide you no longer wish to be part of said guild?" My eyes start to tear again.</p>
<p>"I do."</p>
<p>"Do you promise not to tell inside secrets about said guild to anyone, friend or foe!"</p>
<p>"I do."</p>
<p>"And do you promise to wear your guild mark with pride, and let it be known to all, that you, Nila Dragneel, are indeed a FAIRY TAIL WIZARD!"</p>
<p>"I DO!"</p>
<p>At this point everyone in the guild is shouting with pride, arms raised high in the air fingers up thumbs out cheering for their new guild member.... Cheering for me!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Master looks to me with a prideful smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Where do you want your mark and what color?" I look at him and then to my brother, he has the most proud expression on his face, I look at his fanged smile and to his right arm that's raised high in the air.</p>
<p>"I want red, on my right arm please." I say as soon as I look back at master.</p>
<p>He smiles at me and presses the insignia stamp to my right arm. It feels weird.... it's not like it hurts.... more like a tingling, vibrating sensation. When he pulls the stamp away, I look at my arm. In place of the stamp is my guild mark; I touch it and it's flat against my skin. </p>
<p>With a big smile, I throw myself at gramps. He laughs and hugs me tight.</p>
<p>"Don't you have a mission to do?" he whispers is my ear. I let go of him and run to my brother and friends.</p>
<p>"Let's go, guys, we got a job to do!" Natsu, Erza, and Mira laugh and follow me out the guild hall.</p>
<p>I can't wait to start my first mission!</p>
<p>Little did I know it was going to be my last one, as well.....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ~Ch 2~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Nila’s POV~</p><p> </p><p>"Oh god kill meeee!!"</p><p>Right now we are on the train to our mission in Shirotsume Town. The mission is there have been bandits that have been stealing valuables from the market place. We need to find and stop the bandits, if we were able to find the valuables that's a plus but it's not a priority. Natsu is leaning over the side of the bench looking like he's about to be sick.</p><p>"NATSU MAN UP ITS NOT THAT BAD!" Mira yelled as she smacks the back of his head.</p><p>"Just knock him out already!" Erza says Mira does just that and hits him, knocking him out in the process.</p><p>Natsu has very bad motion sickness and can't ride on any moving object, I'm the same way just not as bad, my tummy just hurts and I feel dizzy.</p><p>I lay my head on Erza's lap and she starts rubbing my head and playing with my hair. This always makes me feel better.</p><p>"Are you excited to for your first mission Nila?" I hear Erza ask. I nod my head and hum. She continued to play with my hair and I soon fell asleep.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Nila we're here!" I get woken up with a shake. Sure enough the train has stopped and Natsu is gone probably kissing the ground outside. I get up and grab mine and his backpack cuz he left his behind. Me and Erza walk out cuz Mira is already outside with Natsu.</p><p>"Wow took you long enough!" Mira sneers at Erza.</p><p>"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Both her and Mira are foreheads together. I walked in between them, my hands on their chest and push them apart. I can hear their teeth grinding together.</p><p>"I sorry Mira I was still sleeping...." I try to defuse the situation. Mira looks at me and then back at Erza, she turns in her heals and walk away, I look to Erza, she smiles and gives me a pat on the head. Natsu is dancing around, happy to be off the train, Happy is flying around his head excited for his best friend. We walk down the road and I see all kinds of shops, this is my first time out of Magnolia so I've never seen so many shops in one small place before, everyone is trying to get us over to their stall, but we have a job to do.</p><p>"Mira? Where are we going?" I ask her as we walk down the road. She looks at me and gives my hair a ruffle.</p><p>"We are going to the city hall, that's who posted the job." I nod and that's when we get to city hall. We walk in and see a lady sitting at a desk in the middle of the room. We walk up, Mira and Erza clear their throats at the same time. The lady looks up and sees us.</p><p>"Can I help you kids?" She frowns at us.</p><p>"We are here to answer a job, we're from Fairy Tail." Erza puts the flier on the desk, the lady looks at all of us up and down.</p><p>"Um aren't you kids a little younger be taking jobs, especially when it's required to catch bandits?" She pursed her lips at us crossing her arms. I can see a prick in the side of Mira's head.</p><p>"Don't question us lady! Just give us the details of the damn job." The desk lady gasped and sat back glaring, she wrights on a piece of paper and jerks it at us. Mira snatches it out of her hand and she guides us out the building. </p><p>We are looking for a hotel to stay at for the night, and Erza said we'll start tomorrow.</p><p>"Natsu? Can we practice my dragon roar?" Natsu looks at me surprised.</p><p>"I don't know.... we don't know the area..... we could get mistaken for the thieves."</p><p>"Please!!!! I want more practice, I want to show the guild what I can do when I get back!!!" Natsu looks at me and smiles.</p><p>"Ok well find a spot as soon as we get a room to stay at." I jump in excitement, I can't wait to train, I've perfected the Iron Fist, Wing Attack, and Dragons Claw, but I'm having trouble with the Roar and eating fire. Natsu says that once I got the roar down I'll be able to eat fire like it's noting.</p><p>"This place should be good, Nila, Natsu, go ahead and look for a place to train, just be back by 7 ok?" I vigorously nod my head and say by to Happy and the others, I grab my brother and we run in the direction of the woods.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"ROOOOOAR!" Nothing but a little spark shoots out of my mouth. This is so frustrating, Natsu is able to do a roar so easily, why can't I do it?! I groan and kick a rock, it bounced off a tree and hit Natsu in the back of the head.</p><p>"Ouch! Stop getting so mad you'll get it you just need more practice!" He rubs the back of his head and glares at me. I crossed my arms and plop down on the ground.</p><p>"Why is it so easy for you to do it, but I can't even make 1 flame come out of my mouth!!!" I can feel tears prickling my eyes, Poppa Igneel would be ashamed of me!! Natsu walks up and puts a hand on my head, I look up and see him smiling.</p><p>"Cross your legs," I look at him weird but do as told, he sits in front of me, "now close your eyes." I fallow instructions. "I want you to focus on all your magical energy, once you feel it, I want you to grab it like it's a physical object, then drag it all the way to your belly and hold it there." At first I didn't understand but then I felt it, all of my magic was flowing through my veins, as soon as it was strong enough I grabbed it like I would Happy as he flies around the room. I tugged and pulled, it took a minute but once it was in my belly I nodded my head. "Ok now, I want you to stand up, keep your eyes closed and focus on the feeling of the fire in your belly, focus on the feeling of it traveling up and out of your belly. Take a deep breath and roar!" </p><p>I can see it in my mind, I see a flame inside a lacrima, there's a tube connected to it, the flame starts to travel trough the tube and out. I slowly open my eyes and look ahead, I see a tree. I get into stance and a magic circle appears beneath me. I cup my hands and take a deep breath.</p><p>"FIRE DRAGON......... ROOOOOOOOOOOOAR!" Flames shoot out of my mouth and not just sparks like last time but big roaring flames almost as big as Natsu's. My flames hit the tree and it catches on fire, the flames travel up into the branches and leaves roaring with brightness. Once I'm done I don't know what to do I don't want to catch the forest on fire and possibly the town, but Natsu says I can't eat my own flames, before I could think of what to do, I hear a slurping sound, I look over and see my big brother eating and stopping my flames before they could get to bad. Once he's done he looks at me with pride, and tackles me in a hug, we fall to the ground laughing.</p><p>"You did it Nini, I'm so proud of you!!" He gets off me and holds his hand out I take it and we stand, he lights a flame in his hand and hold it out to me. "Eat it!" He gives me a smirk. I look at the flame in his hand, I feel drawn to it, I close my eyes and inhale, I can feel the heat touch my lips and go down my throat, it's not as hot as I would expect it, it's like a warm cup of coco on a cold winters day, I don't know if that's the right way to explain the taste of fire but most people can't eat fire so you'll never know. When the heat in my mouth is gone I open my eyes and see a giant smile on my big brothers face.</p><p>"Dad would be proud." He grabs my head and touches his forehead to mine. He's the best big brother ever I don't know what I would do without him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Where do we start?" Today is the day that I get to start my first job, right now me, Natsu, Erza, Happy, and Mira, are walking through the town's square. I'm fallowing them not really wondering what to do.</p><p>"Well we need to ask around and see if anyone knows something about these bandits." Erza looks around at me and smiles. </p><p>"Oh... why don't we just fallow him?" I poin to a man in a black cloak walking towards the woods. </p><p>"We can't just assume he's apart of all this just because he looks suspicious Nila we need to find proof—" </p><p>"But I saw him pickpocket 4 people..." I cock my head at her confused, did they really not see that? I thought it was obvious. All 3 look at me surprised like they can believe I saw that. Mira pats my head with a laugh.</p><p>"Your a natural kid! Come on let's go, and Nila, I want you to hang on to this, if you get lost you can call us." Mira hands me a small circle Communications lacrima probably the size of a Crystal ball fortune tellers use. I take it, slide it in my bag and we're off into the woods.</p><p>As we run me and Natsu sniff out the man that walked in first Happy flies above us to try and see anything. It wasn't that hard most bandits are always on the run so they don't have a lot of time to bathe, so he smelt nasty. We fallow the smell to a camp in the middle of the woods, and it takes everything in me not to gag, there are dirty men all over, about 15 dirt covered greasy men around the clearing, and since mine and Natsu's sense of smell is stronger then the rest it's worse for us. Erza looks over to us and whispers.</p><p>"Ok, so here's what's gunna happen, Nila you stay here and hide—" </p><p>"But I want to help!" She gives me a stern look.</p><p>"Do not argue with me Nila, this mission is supposed to teach you things not get you hurt, you will stay here and watch! Natsu, you go around the left side, Mira you the right, Happy take the skies. I will go behind them and on my signal we charge, there's a lot but they don't look that strong so this should be an easy win. Lets go!" With that all 4 take positions around the bandit group, and I'm left here to watch them fight.</p><p>I'm sick of everyone treating me like a baby! I'm a Fairy Tail wizard too they can't keep treating me this way, it's not fare.</p><p>"NOW!" Mira, Erza, and Natsu storm the clearing, the bandits spring up fast and try to fight but they're nothing compared to 3 Fairy Tail wizards. As I look and assess the situation I look at the other side of the clearing and see a man standing there, he's just watching, not doing anything, as he looks around we make eye contact. I don't know why he looked at me so intently but he did, he turns and walks back into the forest.</p><p>"Hey Natsu! One of them is escaping!!" He doesn't hear me he's to busy fighting 2 bandits at the same time. "Erza?!" Nothing. "Mirajane? Happy!!!!" No one can hear me! I don't know what possessed me to do this... but I run after the man.</p><p>As I run around the clearing I get the strangest feeling, I think Natsu talked about this. It's a Dragons intuition, we know when something big is going to happen, but I can't think, what kind of wizard would I be if I don't take chances and run into battle, I'll show them I can do it!!</p><p>I get to the other side of the clearing, and see the man is gone, but that doesn't stop me, I sniff around to see if his sent is still there, it is....... but..... it's strange...... like I've smelt it before.... it's familiar....</p><p>I can't think to much into it, I fallow the sent and run after it. I run for about 5 minutes and stop... the scent ends here, but I don't see anyone. I look around the tree covered forest and see nothing.</p><p>Who the heck was that?</p><p>"What in the world are you doing here?" I spin around and see an tall man, he has black hair and a sad look on his face. He's wearing a high-collared black and tan robe with gold trimmings, he has black pants on with a white toga draped over his left shoulder and black leather boots on his feet. I light my fists with fire and hold them up.</p><p>"Surrender now or I'll turn you to ashes!" His eye brows frown deeper.</p><p>"Your not supposed to be here...." He lets out a sad sigh and looks down. I don't drop my guard, instead I cover my whole body in flames. His head shoots back up and he looks at me with surprise.</p><p>"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!!" I swing at him with my fist and hit him, sending him flying into a tree, he slides down and slumped over.</p><p>"I'll give you one more chance, surrender or I will forcefully make you!" I walk over still covered in flames. I hear a chuckle.</p><p>"Wow your so strong!! I never expected this from you, and look at you! Your so big............. all grown up." He looks up with what I suspected to be a kind smile, but he has to be faking it, no one smiles like that in this kind of danger, and what does he mean I'm so big?</p><p>"That's it I'm taking you in with the rest of your bandits, NATSU!!" I shout out to the forest to get my team's attention. When I turn back to the tall man I jump back in fear. His once black eyes are now red, and there's this overwhelming feeling of magical energy coming from him. I don't like it!</p><p>I slowly back up and turn to run, but right as I turn it's like he teleported behind me, cuz he was right there. I scream and go to run the other direction but again he's there. What's going on? Who is this man?</p><p>"F-Fire D-Dragon Roar!" Noting but sparks come out like yesterday, why right now is the time my magic can't work properly.</p><p>"Fire Dragon huh? So that's why your here...... you were with Natsu this whole time?" How does he know Natsu? How does he know me?! "You know you're very strong for your age, I could use that...." Huh use me? What is he.... "but not right now, I'm gunna need you to grow big and strong, before I pluck your little flower....." He has this weird smile on his face and I don't like it one bit. This weird black smoke starts to seep through his skin, I get overwhelmed in fear that the fire around my body dies down. I've never been more scared in my entire life.</p><p>I want my big brother!!</p><p>"NASTUUUUUUU!!" </p><p>"I'm not going to hurt you..... I'm just going to put you away for a while, till we're ready." The tall man says in a soft voice as if he was trying to calm me down. In a last bit of effort I conjured flames in both of my hands and shot a flare into the sky, let's hope Natsu sees it.</p><p>"I promise everything will be ok, when the time comes I will come back for you." He gives me a closed eyed smile and holds his hand out, a dark purple magic circle conjures beneath me and it sucks in my feet, when I look up the man is gone.</p><p>"NATSU, ERZA, MIRA!!!! HELP ME!!!!" I scream at the top of my lungs hoping someone hears me.</p><p>"NILA!!" Look to my left and see all 3 sprinting at me, Natsu looks terrified. I felt this short relief fill me but then I start sinking faster into the magic circle, they all see this and start running faster, but it's like it's happening in slow motion, or maybe I'm sinking faster, I don't really know. But I know for a fact they won't get to me in time. I look into my brothers eyes and see tears, I feel some in my eyes too, I give him a sad smile.</p><p>"I love you big brother!!" I yell to him hoping he hears me.</p><p>"NILA NO!!" He reaches out for me but it's to late I get sucked in and the next thing I see is darkness.</p><p>~*~</p><p>~Natsu's POV~</p><p>I don't understand..... what happened?</p><p>Happy is crying next to me, Mira and Erza are shouting in the background at the bandits, trying to get information out of them. But they keep telling them they don't know what we're talking about. I don't really know, their voices are muffled.</p><p>Nila....</p><p>I love you big brother!</p><p>Why did it have to be her? Did the fates hate me so much that they don't want me to be happy? Now I have no one.....</p><p>"Natsu we have to go...." Erza put her hand on my shoulder, fire erupts from my hand and I swing at her she ducks out of the way.</p><p>"Go.... GO?! HOW CAN YOU SAY WE HAVE TO GO? WE NEED TO LOOK FOR NILA!!!" I'm fuming how can she say we need to leave!</p><p>"We need Master and the rest of the guilds help to find her Natsu, and you need to keep your head, Nila needs you!" Slowly my fire goes out, she's right I can't act like this, Nila needs me to be strong for her.</p><p>We walk to the train station after turning the bandits in, we didn't take the reward tho, this was supposed to be Nila's first job if she's not here to take it then we don't want it. </p><p>The train ride was long Erza and Mira keep looking at me with worry, Happy hasn't stopped crying. I'm just looking out the window, the motion sickness doesn't effect me right now, I'm to focused on Nila. By morning we arrive in Magnolia, I didn't sleep a wink last night, I robotically get off the train and fallow Mira and Erza to the guild, Happy's sobs have gone down to a whimper and sniffles but the tears are still flowing, I haven't cried yet....... I feel like this is all a joke on me and Nila will pop out laughing...... but I know that won't happen.</p><p>We are at the front of the guild, Mira and Erza look at each other and slowly push open the doors, you can hear the commotion going on but it subsides slightly.</p><p>"Oh hey there back! That was fast." </p><p>We walk through the guild somber looks on our faces.</p><p>"Why do they look sad?"</p><p>Wouldn't you like to know...</p><p>"Hey where's Nila?" </p><p>My fists clenched. I don't want to go off on people it's not their fault they don't know.</p><p>We walk up to the bar where Master is.</p><p>"Master..... can we speak to you in your office?" Erza whispers softly, I can see him look around.</p><p>"Where's Nila?" I clench my fists hard.</p><p>"Gramps...... Please..." Erza doesn't call him Gramps, she feels it's more respectful to call him Master Makarov, so when she said this..... he knew.</p><p>Slowly we made our way to his office. When we got there we sat down and no one said a word.</p><p>"What happened?" Master finally asked.</p><p>"We don't know really..... we were fighting the bandits and when we finished Nila was gone..... as we were looking around we saw a flare being shot into the air and heard her scream for help, we fallowed her yells to the woods and found her getting sucked into a big magic circle.... before we could get there it was to late." Mira looked down in shame.</p><p>"So she's alive?" Master stroked his chin in thought.</p><p>"As far as we know she is... she was alive when she was sucked into the circle." Master looks to me.</p><p>"Will you give Natsu and I a moment please?" They nod and leave the room, Happy reluctantly fallows.</p><p>"You haven't said a word child how are you feeling?" </p><p>How am I feeling?</p><p>HOW AM I FEELING!!!</p><p>"Perfect!! I lost the last bit of family I had left!! It gives me something to look for in the future, looking for Igneel and my sister." I can feel the flames leak from the sides of my body and hands. How could he ask how I'm doing—</p><p>I get pulled into a tight hug, this brakes the dams that's holding my tears at bay, as my guild master holds me I cry my heart out I don't even think I cried this hard when Igneel left, but Nila is my sister, my best friend and she was taken before my eyes, Igneel would be ashamed of me. Hell I'm ashamed of me!!! I shouldn't have taken her on a mission. I should have protected her more. I should have—</p><p>"Child this is not your fault!! You did everything you could, and you shouldn't have had to deal with this in the first place. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to get Nila back home safely, do you understand me?" I sniffed and nodded my head, Gramps is the greatest wizard of all time!!! He pushes my head away from his shoulder and looks at me, he has tears in his eyes himself.</p><p>"Come now, we have to tell the guild, we need all hands on deck." I nod my head and we walk out of the office there are hushed whispers but for the most part the guild for once is silent, Gramps gets up on the railing with a somber look, his head down, hand behind his back, and not speaking for a long time.</p><p>"Fairy Tail....... listen up......" Everyone looks up in anticipation, I can see Laxus off to the side looking at us and looking around the guild. "Yesterday..... we lost a guild member...." Everyone gasped and some started crying. "As far as we know Nila is still alive!! But she is missing! And we need all hands on deck to find her!!! We were told that she was still alive when she was taken, I don't know how long this will take..... BUT FAIRY TAIL NEVER GIVES UP ON OUR OWN!!!! Nila need us, and we need to be there for her....." I drown Masters voice out and I start walking down the stairs and towards the doors, I'm so tired. I don't know what to do, maybe I should go sleep.</p><p>Nila wherever you are, I'll bring you home........ I promise!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ~Ch 3~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Name pronounced Ni-lah for those that didn't know....</p>
<p>~Nila's POV~</p>
<p>It's so dark.....</p>
<p>Where am I?</p>
<p>Am I dead?</p>
<p>Natsu.....</p>
<p> "NATSU HELP ME!!!"</p>
<p>That's right I didn't listen.....</p>
<p>I ran after a bandit trying to help, but it got me in trouble.</p>
<p>I'm sorry Natsu...</p>
<p>I'm sorry Master....</p>
<p>I hear this big whooshing sound, and wind blowing on my body....</p>
<p>Am I falling?</p>
<p>"SOMEONE HELP, WE NEED A HERO!!! THERES SOMEONE FALLING FROM THE SKY!!" </p>
<p>Slowly I open my eyes, looking up only to see the night sky.... I slowly turn around and see lights... and big towers with lights on them as well, as I look around I finally realized..... I'm falling towards the ground.....</p>
<p>"AAAHHHHHHH!!" I let out a loud shriek of terror.</p>
<p>"Oh my god.... It's a child!!! HELP, PLEASE HELP! WHERE ARE THE HEROS?!?!" I can hear people shouting, why aren't they using their magic to help me? There has to be at least one person in this village that uses magic! I hear horns and other loud noises but now is not the time to wonder. I need to help myself, cuz it looks like nobody in this town is going to help me!!</p>
<p>"F-Fire D-Dragon Wing attack!!" I try to use my magic to propel myself up to slow me down, but I'm so scared nothing happens.....</p>
<p>"Fire D-Dragon Iron F-Fist!" Again nothing.</p>
<p>"Oh god please!!! How the hell are there no hero's around?!" I hear a woman shouting. </p>
<p>Hero's? Is that the name of a wizard guild? </p>
<p>STOP! Focus Nila. </p>
<p>I close my eyes and hear the voice of my brother....</p>
<p>"Focus on all your magical energy, once you feel it, I want you to grab it like it's a physical object, then drag it all the way to your belly and hold it there."</p>
<p>I do as I was told, once I found it I grabbed it, my fear made it shaky so I almost lost it.</p>
<p>"Focus on the feeling of it traveling up and out of your belly. Take a deep breath and roar!"</p>
<p>I did as my big brother said, I held it in my belly and focused on the heat. As soon as the heat became unbearable I opened my eyes, I was getting closer to the ground, people were screaming and shouting.</p>
<p>"FIRE...."</p>
<p>"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!!"</p>
<p>"DRAGON...." The ground is getting closer.</p>
<p>"OH GOD STOP YOU'LL HIT HER!!" I'm falling where there are wagons riding by fast. </p>
<p>I take a deep breath!</p>
<p>"ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!!!" The Fire shoots out of my mouth, I'm 4 feet off the ground when my fire saves my life and propels me back in the air stopping me from the end of my life. I fly back in the air for another 3 feet and it pushes me up right, when my flames die down I land on the solid ground, as my feet touched the solid concrete people around me start staring at me in aw. </p>
<p>I hear a loud beeping noise and turn around there is a big wagon, coming at me like the speed of a train. I scream and run to the left.</p>
<p>"NO STOP!!" Someone in the crowd yells at me, but I don't listen, as I jump out of the way, another yellow wagon is coming at me from the other direction.</p>
<p>"Get out of the damn road kid!!!" The person in it yells.</p>
<p>I'm so scared right now I don't know what's going on!!! I run back to where I came down but more wagons are coming at me fast. Everyone is yelling at me to be careful, or to get out of the road, or yelling for heros. I'm so confused, I don't know what to do!! </p>
<p>"NATSU HELP ME!!!" I shout hoping my brother will hear me, and come save me. But he doesn't come!! </p>
<p>"Kid stop running we're here to help you!!!" I look up and see a big man in funny clothes, he has white hair and blue sleeves on but no shirt, he has a black and yellow striped belt on with the same color of wrist cuffs and head band.</p>
<p>"NO!! Go away!! NATSU!" I shout again in desperation. But the man comes running at me, he's so big I don't want him near me!!! He'll crush me!</p>
<p>"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" I sent a fist flying at him and he flies back hitting the wall and leaving a dent, he falls to the ground unconscious, everyone around let's out a gasp and looks at me in terror, more people in funny clothes come running at me but this time I don't give them a chance to get close to me. I let go of all my flames, my magic circle appears beneath me, and a big burst of heat shoots out of my body it surrounds me and nocks everything and everyone back enough to where they were at a safe distance to not get burned but still feel the heat, if they got to close they would surly get burned.</p>
<p>Everyone was quite around me and looking at me in fear, I don't want anyone to fear me but they need to stay away!! I will stay like this till Natsu finds me!!!</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>~Shota Aizawa's POV~</p>
<p>"Daddy?" I look up from my paperwork and see my son walk out of his room rubbing his eyes.</p>
<p>"Hey Toshi.... What are you doing up?" I grab him and sit him on my lap when he gets closer, he puts his head on my shoulder and his purple hair tickles my neck.</p>
<p>"I had a bad dream..." He whispers, he's been having dreams about his biological parents lately..... It's getting pretty bad. </p>
<p>"Do you want to talk about it?" He shakes his head, I understand why, when you see your mom and dad die you really wouldn't want to talk about it. I stand up and carry him to mine and Hizashi's room and lay him down next to my husband.</p>
<p>"Here you lay down with Poppa, I have some stuff to finish and I'll come lay down with you guys ok?" He nods his head and curls up to his other father, Hizashi raps his arms around our son and holds him close, this has kinda been a routine for a while now, Toshi wakes up scared and he sleeps with us. We don't know how to help him, we took him to therapy but he doesn't want to talk about it, we just decided when he's ready to talk he will.</p>
<p>I go back to the living room to finish up my paperwork. Lately I've been getting calls from Nezu at UA, he wants me to become a teacher but with being a hero and a parent it would take up to much time.</p>
<p>My phone rings and I pick it up without looking at the caller ID thinking it's Nezu again.</p>
<p>"Nezu I already told you no, so stop calling—" </p>
<p>"Eraserhead? This is Gang Orca! We need you, there's a child that has her whole body covered in flames in the middle of town, she won't let anyone near her, the flames are even too hot for Endever!" Too hot for Endever? What kind of kid is this? </p>
<p>"Did the kid just manifest her quirk?" I ask, quietly but quickly going into my room to put on my hero suit.</p>
<p>"That's the thing we don't know. We were told there was this big weird glowing circle in the sky and when it disappeared the child was falling out of the sky...." This doesn't sound right, I tell him I'll be there soon and change quickly, I walk over to Hizashi and shake him lightly, he turns over and looks at me.</p>
<p>"I have to go there's a problem in the middle of town and they need my help." I quickly sign to him so he doesn't go looking for his hearing aids and we don't wake Hitoshi.</p>
<p>"What's wrong do you guys need my help?"</p>
<p>"No a child has an out of control quirk and they need me, stay with Hitoshi." He nods his head and tells me to be careful. </p>
<p>Once I'm outside I start running, I use my capture weapon to pull me faster, I start running from rooftops and jumping over cars. As I travel I think of how powerful this kid is, from what Orca is saying it sounds like she has control over her quirk, and the whole thing with the weird circle and falling out of the sky, it sounds odd, and her flames are too hot for Endever? Somethings not right!</p>
<p>As I get to town I see people crowded behind a wall of police.</p>
<p>"Everyone move I'm a hero!" They move out of my way and that's when I see it.... a little girl, about the same age as Toshi, she has plink hair and surprisingly big green eyes, she has a pale yellow dress on with a light blue over coat, and little brown boots to cover her tiny feet, all in all this is the cutest little girl I've ever seen. She has this scared frown on her face and tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Eraserhead!" I look over and see Gang Orca walking my way, I rush over.</p>
<p>"What happened? Did she hurt anyone?" He nods his head over to Death Arms and I see burns on his body. She did that?</p>
<p>"She punched him." </p>
<p>"Punched?!?!" I look at him wide eyed. He nods his head.</p>
<p>"I've never seen anything like it, she's very strong and it looks like she knows what she's doing!" I nod and walk towards her, I need to get as close as possible. I walk closer to the little girl and the flames, I've never felt flames this hot before. As I walk I noticed the little girl looks sad, scared, and hopeless.</p>
<p>Once I was as close as I could be, I activated my quirk..... but nothing happened.... </p>
<p>"What the hell..." She seems to hear me and looks my way. She looks into my red eyes and screams.</p>
<p>"GET AWAY!! FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!!!" Flames in the shape of wings come shooting at me but before it could reach me I jump out of the way, she intensified the flames and the fire burns hotter.</p>
<p>"NATSU! ERZA! MIRAJANE! PLEASE HELP ME!!!" She cries into the sky, I can see tear streaming down her face and singe into the fire as she sobs. The police raise their guns pointing them at her ready to shoot. I jump in front of them.</p>
<p>"No! Stop she's just a child!!"</p>
<p>"She's dangerous! She could have killed you, and Death Arms!!" The chief says in hatred.</p>
<p>"Just give me a damn minute!" I turn back to the little girl and slowly walk her way. She looks at me and gets into a fighting stance, tears still streaming down her face. I raise my hands.</p>
<p>"Hey it's ok... I'm not going to hurt you." </p>
<p>"Send me back home now!!" She growls at me, showing me her canine teeth.</p>
<p>"I can't kid, I don't know where your home is—" </p>
<p>"LIER! THE MAN THAT SENT ME HERE HE HAD RED EYES AND BLACK HAIR! LIKE YOU!!" Her flames intensified.</p>
<p>"I can promise you kid I didn't send you here, where is home?" Her face shows a small sign of exhaustion, but she hides it fast.</p>
<p>"Magnolia...." She says sternly.</p>
<p>"Well I don't know where that is.... but if you stop the flames we could—" </p>
<p>"NO!" She looks around and her eyes land on Endever, and something that probably shocked everyone happened.... </p>
<p>This child...... This little girl closed her eyes and opened her mouth, she soon started making a slurping sound and the flames from Endever started to float towards her, you could see the flames travel through hers and into her mouth... She's eating flames!! It's like she's eating spaghetti, everyone goes silent and watches this little girl eat fire!! When she's done she wipes her mouth and looks up. Is it possible for flames to get even hotter then they were before cuz that's what happened. Even Endever is stunned from what happened.</p>
<p>"Your flames are weak!! No power in them at all!! But it hit the spot I needed TO TURN YOU ALL TO ASH, NOW SEND ME HOME BEFORE I BURN YOU ALL TO THE GROUND!!" She yells it even scares me.</p>
<p>"Kid listen to me." I take a step closer, the flames are hot as hell. "I promise no one is going to hurt you, you want to go home right?" She nods her head. "We can't take you home if we don't know where home is ok?" Her flames cool down a small bit. "What's your name kid?" I take a step closer and she looks me up and down.</p>
<p>"Nila...."</p>
<p>"Wow such a pretty name for a pretty little girl, my name is Eraserhead." She frowned her brows.</p>
<p>"That's a weird name!" I take a step closer when I feel less heat. I give her a smile that only Zashi and Toshi have seen.</p>
<p>"Ya your right it is, I didn't choose it, a friend of mine did.... and it's not my real name actually." She looks at me strange.</p>
<p>"Wh-What is it?" As I walk closer the heat isn't as bad, but if I get any closer I'll get burned. I put my hand up to shield my eyes from the heat and the light coming from the fire.</p>
<p>"I can't say it out loud cuz it's a secret to most of these people, but if you kill the flames I'll tell you..." I take a step closer but that was a bad move, my sleeve caught on fire and I stumbled back smacking my arm. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Nila cries out, I look up and see more tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Hey kid it's fine, it's not that bad, but you did hurt my friend over there." I pointed back to Death Arms and she sees him covered in bandages. "I think he'll forgive you if you tell him your sorry..... but you have to stop the flames kid. We don't want anyone else getting hurt." She looks at me and starts to ball her eyes out, she gets into a crouch position and puts her head on her knees, rapping her arms around herself.</p>
<p>"I just want to go home!!! I want my big brother!!" She cries into the night.</p>
<p>"Nila look at me please?" She slowly lifts her head and I look into those beautiful sad green eyes. "I promise I'll do everything in my power to get you home to your big brother ok? You just need to let me help you...." She watches me carefully, and ever so slowly the flames around her die down. The crowd behind us starts to whisper, but I ignored them for the most part, slowly I walk to her, she stares at me like I might hurt her. When I reach her I kneel down.</p>
<p>"What's your name?" She whispered still remembering what I said about my name being a secret, I chucked.</p>
<p>"Shota Aizawa." I whispered back, I stand and hold my hand out to her, she reaches her arms out, indicating she wants to be picked up. I bend down and hoist her on my hip like I would with Toshi. As I walk towards the police, reporters start bombarding us with questions. Nila grabs hold of my scarf and hides her face in my neck, as soon as I push through we get to a police car, I slide into the back seat with her on my lap.</p>
<p>"Is the big man ok?" Nila asks into my neck. I look at her to figure out who she's talking about, then it clicks.</p>
<p>"Oh Death Arms? Ya he'll be fine." She nods her head and jumps when a police man got in the car and started it up. He pulls out into the street towards the police station, Nila grumbles. I look down at her and see a sickened face. </p>
<p>"You ok?" She just whimpers and gets off my lap, she sits herself on the seat and puts her head on my legs, does she get sick on car rides? I want to help her so I start scratching her head and run my fingers through her hair, she sighs and falls asleep.</p>
<p>"For just meeting, she's taken a liking to you...." The driver says as a matter of fact. But he's right children shouldn't be this comfortable around a stranger, but here she is asleep in my lap. </p>
<p>"Just shut up and drive!" I ignore his scuff as he drives to the station. This little girl was whining in my lap and groaning, as if she was in pain. Her face was green and her hair was tangled, now that I'm closer I can see her features more clearly she has a small amount of freckles on her nose, her hair is a soft cotton candy pink just past her shoulders, as I look past her hair I noticed her coat was falling down, I go to put it back over her shoulder but something red catches my eye. It might have been the fact I thought it could have been blood, or maybe it's a birthmark we could identify her with, but when I pulled her sleeve down I was not expecting what it actually was.</p>
<p>This child has a strange looking tattoo on her right arm in red ink, it might be a bird? Or a strange frog? Whatever it is, it's wrong! A child shouldn't have a tattoo!</p>
<p>"We're here." I look up and sure enough we're at the police station, I look down to see Nila passed out.</p>
<p>"Nila, you need to wake up." She stirrers lightly and soon opens her dow like eyes, she sits up and looks around.</p>
<p>"Where are we?" She looks up at me as I open the door.</p>
<p>"We're at the police station, we need to ask you some questions." I grab her hand and pull her out.</p>
<p>"What is poe-lice? Are they part of the magic council? And why do your wagons go to fast?" I look at her in astonishment, this child doesn't know what police are? And what's this about magic council? Wagons? I just ignore it till we get inside. It takes a minute to get her in the building cuz she's stopping at everything to look at it, as if she hasn't even seen a fire hydrant before. But if my thoughts are correct..... she hasn't.</p>
<p>Once we acutely get inside I take her to a child's room with toys and coloring pages she looks around with her eye brows frowned, but when her eyes land on this stuffed red dragon toy she gets excited and runs over. I fallow her quietly and watch her hug it, she looks to me and smiles.</p>
<p>"It looks just like poppa Igneel!" She holds out the stuffed dragon as if I'm supposed to know who that is.</p>
<p>"That's grate..... I need you to stay here for a minute. I'll be back with someone else and then we need to ask you some questions." She looks nervous.</p>
<p>"Why? Can't you stay here so we can figure out how to get me home?"</p>
<p>"We will, this person will help." She smiles and nods her head, I walk out of the room to see a bunch of cops surrounding the door with curious eyes.</p>
<p>"Eraserhead!" I see a detective squeezing through the crowd, he has short dark hair, and a suit under a trench coat, with a striped tie. "My name is Detective Tsukauchi, I'll be taking over the investigation of the child." </p>
<p>"Nila." I correct him, he nods his head and we walk to the one way mirror. As we look into the room we see her playing with the stuffed dragon, she hugs it, and acts like it's flying around, she puts her finger to its mouth and pretends that it's breathing fire by making her finger shoot out flames. They don't get to bad tho, cuz it it seems like she's mastered it.</p>
<p>"So tell me what happened? All I know is from what the other officers on the scene have told me." I look from Nila to the detective.</p>
<p>"It beats me, I wasn't there for the whole thing, when I got there she was surrounded by flames and screaming at everyone to send her home, I couldn't erase her quirk." He looks to me with a frown.</p>
<p>"I thought you only couldn't erase mutant quirks?" </p>
<p>"Exactly! And she doesn't call it a quirk, she calls it magic...." He looks at Nila through the glass thoughtfully.</p>
<p>"You said she wanted to go home..... Did she mention where home is?" I shrug my shoulders.</p>
<p>"Magnolia..." I nod my head at him signaling to go into the room with her. As we walk in she looks up and smiles at me.</p>
<p>"Hi Mr. Shoota!" Her smile drops when she sees Tsukauchi walk in with me. She scoots back a little bit eyeing him carefully.</p>
<p>"It's ok, he's the other man that will help me try to get you home, but we need to ask you some questions first ok?" She looks at him weird before nodding her head, I waved her over to a table and we sit down. Tsukauchi pulls out a tape recorder and a notebook, he hits record on the tape and smiles at Nila. Her eyes ventured over to the tape recorder.</p>
<p>"What's that?" She asks, we look at each other. There is no way this kid doesn't know what a tape recorder is!!</p>
<p>"Well is supposed to record your voice.... I'm going to ask you some questions and it's going to record your answers." She nods her head but still looks confused, she hugs the dragon tight and looks down after a minute.</p>
<p>"What's your name kid?" He asked with a smile.</p>
<p>"N-Nila...."</p>
<p>"No what's your full name?" She stays quiet for a second, but still answers.</p>
<p>"Nila Dragneel." She looks at him under her lashes.</p>
<p>"That's a pretty name Nila! How old are you?"</p>
<p>"5." The same age as Toshi.</p>
<p>"When's your birthday?"</p>
<p>"April 19, X774." She looks at the toy dragon with a smile. Tsukauchi and I look at each other, he slowly writes that down, he pulls out his phone sends a quick text and puts it away.</p>
<p>Who was this kid with?</p>
<p>"Hey kid do you know what year it is?" She looks up confused.</p>
<p>"X779, stupid!" She looks at both of us, like we should know this.</p>
<p>"Ok can you tell us who your mom and dad is?" Tsukauchi asked softly, she looks puzzled for a minute.</p>
<p>"I don't has a mommy, but big brother Natsu said we was raised by poppa Igneel, he left July 7th, X777. Then we found Fairy Tail and Master Makarov took us in." None of this is making sense. Someone knocks on the window and makes Nila jump, she looks to me frightened. I hold my hand out to her and look to Tsukauchi.</p>
<p>"Nila I'm gunna have a friend come in here and give me something, I'm going to put it on you for a second, it won't hurt I promise." He gives her a closed eyed smile and another cop comes in with quirk canceling cuffs, why he's got those I have no clue.</p>
<p>"What is that?" She scoots closer to me seeking protection.</p>
<p>"It's not bad Nila, I'm going to put these on your hands and then I want you to try and make a flame ok?" She looks up at me for confirmation, I nod my head and hold her hands. Slowly I guid her hands out, the detective carefully puts them on her wrists.</p>
<p>"Ok good, now Nila can you make a flame with your hands?" I asked her softly, she nods and holds her hands out, in the palms of her hands is a weird circle with fire coming out of it. This isn't supposed to happen, the cuffs should have stopped her quirk. Tsukauchi and I look at each other, none of this makes sense, how can nothing on quirk canceling work on her. Tsukauchi took the cuffs off her and nodded me out the room.</p>
<p>"Were you able to get a trace on her at all?" I asked as soon as we were out.</p>
<p>"We ran her name in the system but found no missing child report, we couldn't even find a birth certificate or a quirk report..... It's like she don't exist till she fell out of the sky." I look at such a sweet little girl through the glass as she goes back to playing with the dragon.</p>
<p>"Well she's obviously not been abused, she wants to go home, but her thought of home is obviously not right.... what's gunna happen to her during the investigation?" I turn my head away from her to look at Tsukauchi.</p>
<p>"We're gunna have to put her in a foster home till we can find out what happened to her and where she's from...." I don't know why but that doesn't sit well with me. My thoughts are cut off by him walking back into the room, she doesn't like that it's just him and gets uncomfortable, I quickly make my way into the room.</p>
<p>"Hi Mr. Shoota!!" She smiles and hugs my legs, and I thought only Toshi can warm my heart like this.</p>
<p>"Nila." She looks over her shoulder at Tsukauchi and hugs my legs tighter. "Nila sweetie..... we're gunna need you to stay with someone for a little bit till we can find your family." She hides her face in my pants and shakes.</p>
<p>"Why? They're not hard to find! Everyone knows the Fairy Tail guild, they're the best in all Fiore!" She has tears brimming her eyes and it brakes my heart. Tsukauchi looks up at me for help. I pull Nila away from my legs and kneel down.</p>
<p>"Nila we are a long ways from...... Fiore.... it's gunna take some time to find them." The tears are finally falling down her face, I pull her into a hug and hold her tight.</p>
<p>"Nila your gunna have to stay with someone while we look." Tsukauchi walks behind her and grabs her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Who?" She asks turning around.</p>
<p>I don't know what possessed me to do this but before Tsukauchi could speak I cut him off.</p>
<p>"Me!" Nila turns to me with a smile, and the detective looks at me with surprise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ~Ch 4~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Aizawa's POV~</p><p>Hizashi is going to kill me!!</p><p>After arguing with the detective for a good hour and a half, I was able to convince him to let me take her home. She's comfortable with me, and it's safer. What if she was taken by villains, I know I'm putting Toshi and Zashi at risk by bringing her home, but for once I had no control. I couldn't bare the thought of her being anywhere else. This little girl has wiggled her way into my heart without even trying, in a matter of hours.</p><p>Right now I'm signing her out of the station, I haven't messaged Hizashi yet in fear he'll disagree. Also it's 5am and he could still be sleeping. I look down as I fill out the paperwork and see Nila hugging the stuffed dragon they let her keep.</p><p>"Hey Nila?" She looks up and smiles. "Why did you say that dragon looked like your father?" Her eyes lighten up.</p><p>"Cuz he does! Poppa Igneel was a fire dragon that's where me and Natsu learned our magic!! Our magic is the ancient and sacred dragon slaying magic, when we use our magic we take on the aspects of a dragon. Fire does not burn us, we can eat it, our bellies and throats become immune to the heat and we are able to breathe it." He puffs out her chest with pride but I'm just still stuck on the fact she believes her father was a dragon. Does she really believe that? I continue to fill out the paperwork and think, this child really believes she's a wizard? </p><p>"Nila what's that on your arm?" She moves her sleeve down and shows me her tattoo.</p><p>"It's the Fairy Tail guild mark." She looks down at it with a sad smile. </p><p>"But what is it?" She takes my clipboard and draws out the symbol on her arm, she then starts to draw inside it, when she stops she shows me very proudly. "Again I have no idea what that is?" She giggled.</p><p>"It's a fairy with a tail silly!" As I look at it I can see a person with wings and a tail, how in the hell did someone come up with that? I give her a small chuckle and ruffle her hair.</p><p>"What are you doing?" She looks over the clipboard and stares, she has a strange look on her face.</p><p>"I'm filling out paperwork to get you out of here." She again takes the clipboard and looks at the paper.</p><p>"What is this writing?" She traces my hand writing and looks up at me in confusion.</p><p>"What do you mean? It's the language your speaking." I frown at her.</p><p>"O-Oh..." Nila gives back the clipboard looks down. Does she really not know this language? We'll deal with that later, right now I need to finish this and deal with Zashi. Quickly I finish the paperwork and look to Nila.</p><p>"You ready?" She jumps down from her chair and nods her head. I started to walk out the station, holding the door for Nila, she reaches for my hand, when she took it she scooted close to my body and we walked out together.</p><p>I hold my hand out and call for a cab, one finally pulls over and I go to get in with Nila but she pulls back shaking her head. "What is it?" She looks down with pink cheeks.</p><p>"C-Can we walk?" She looks up at me, with big eyes.</p><p>"It's gunna be a hour an a half walk Nila, what's wrong with the car?" She shifts on her feet chewing her nails, I reach up and pull her fingers out of her mouth.</p><p>"I-I..... I get sick in moving vehicles...." I look at the cab and step back, he drives off and we make our way to my home.</p><p>I just hope Zashi doesn't get to mad...</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Every year in Magnolia there's lots of festivals my favorite one is the Blossom-Viewing Festival, the guild does a big picnic and at the end of the night when the sun sets the Sakura trees turn rainbow, it only happens once a year and it's the prettiest thing in the world—" Nila continues to tell me about her life in this Magnolia place as we walk to my house, her talking is keeping me distracted, I'm trying to find out what to say to Zashi. How do I tell him that made this choice with out him? Like a band-aid I guess.</p><p>"Nila," She stops talking and looks at me. "I need to make a call really quick ok?" She nods her head and watches me pull out my phone. When she sees it she looks confused.</p><p>"What's that?" I stop walking and look down at her.</p><p>"It's my phone.... haven't you seen a phone before?" She shakes her head no, wow this kid has really been kept isolated. "Well we use it to get a hold of people." She nods her head.</p><p>"So like a communications lacrima?" It's my turn to look confused. I don't want her be more confused then she already is so I just nod my head.</p><p>"Ya..... Like that..." She seems please with herself so she puts her head forward.</p><p>I scroll through my phone and find Zashi's number, when I dial it I hold it to my ear. After a minute he finally answered.</p><p>"Sho? Hey, are you on your way home? How was the kid?" I look down at Nila and see her skipping and swinging my hand.</p><p>"It.... went good... but listening Zashi don't get mad at me ok?" There was silence over the phone for a minute.</p><p>"What did you do Shota?" He groans. </p><p>"Look I'll be home in 10 minutes make sure Toshi is up and if you can, make breakfast please?" He sighs.</p><p>"What's going on Shota?"</p><p>"We'll talk when I'm home ok." I didn't give him a chance to answer, I just hung up.</p><p>"Who was that?" Nila looks up at me with question.</p><p>"That... That was umm.... my husband." I don't know if this kid knows about homosexuality so I'm nervous to mention it like this.</p><p>"Oh.... so..... you like boys?" She is genuinely puzzled.</p><p>"Um ya." I never had to have this talk with Toshi so this was a little strange.</p><p>"Does your husband dress like a girl?" This made me stumble over my feet and I look at her. She's serious!</p><p>"No! Why would you think that?" </p><p>"Well Master Bob of the Blue Pegasus guild likes men and he always has a dress and makeup on, you don't dress like that so I thought your husband did." I chuckle at this, she doesn't seem to like my laughing and puffs her cheeks out.</p><p>"No, my husband does not dress like a girl, his name is Hizashi and he's very loud so be careful." She nods her head and we round the corner.</p><p>I can see the house from here, as we get closer I get more nervous, I'm guessing Nila could tell cuz she starts to get nervous as well and stops. I look at her and kneel down.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"What if your husband doesn't want me here?" I feel awful for getting nervous now.</p><p>"It's going to be ok." I smile at her and stand back up. We walk down the path to my house and reach the front door.</p><p>"Ready?" I ask, she nods and we walk in. </p><p>When we walk through the doors the cats come running to me. Damn I forgot to ask if she's scared of cats, but that thought is quickly shot down cuz she gets excited and starts petting them.</p><p>"The white one is Cloud, and the gray one is Shadow." She laughs when Cloud licks her nose.</p><p>"Me and my big brother have a kitty his name is Happy." She pets them both and stands, I instructed her to take off her shoes when she tries to walk into the house with them on. When she takes them off I grab her hand and lead her into the living room.</p><p>"Zashi? You in the living room?" My questions are answered when I see him sitting on the couch with Hitoshi in his lap. He looks up and sees me, soon his eyes travel to Nila, his eyes widen and shoots them back to me.</p><p>"Daddy!" Toshi doesn't see Nila and runs right at me, I crouch and catch him, he hugs me tight and looks over finally noticing Nila.</p><p>"Toshi this is my friend Nila, can you say hi?" He puts his head on my shoulder, looking at Nila with big eyes.</p><p>"Hi Nila... I like your dragon." He sits up a little to look at her, Nila looks at him with a shy smile.</p><p>"Hi.... thank you." She hugs her dragon closer.</p><p>"Nila this is my son Hitoshi, and that over there is my husband I was telling you about, Hizashi." She looks over at the blonde and says hi.</p><p>"Hi... Nila is it?" She nods her head. "That's a petty name, Toshi could you be a good boy and take Nila to play with your toys? I need to talk with daddy." He nods his head and takes Nila's hand in his, he pulls her down the hall the cats fallowing in toe, we hear the door to his room close. I look over to Zashi and see him with crossed arms and a frown. "What is this Shota?" He asked finally. I sigh and I started explaining the events of last night, and what she told us at the police station.</p><p>"I couldn't let her go into foster care and forget about her Zashi, you remember how it was for Toshi when he was in the system? She didn't know anything, she thinks she's a wizard for god sakes! She was scared and I don't know.... I couldn't bare the thought of leaving her." He picks his head up from his hands and looks at me. </p><p>"I get it Sho I do, but we don't know who she is or what she's capable of. We don't know if she's dangerous or who had her. What about Hitoshi Shota?" He looks at me with worried eyes.</p><p>"Did you see how fast he warmed up to her? And plus we're hero's we can handle it, she needs someone! She's scared and alone." I grab his hands and he squeezes mine in his.</p><p>"Shota.... we cant it's to dangerous, plus we don't have the room, you work nights, I have hero work and my radio show, how are we going to balance that out? I can't believe you didn't talk with me about this first, you have to call that detective and tell him to find a foster family that will take her." I look at him in astonishment, I thought him of all people would know the situation.</p><p>"That little girl is already excited to stay here you just want me to crush her soul and tell her she needs to leave?" I get up in anger.</p><p>"Well you should have thought about that before you got her hopes up Shota! We can't afford it, we have no room! She could be extremely dangerous, and we need to focus on our problem child and not worry about another!" He gets up in anger as well. I hang my head and sigh knowing he's right. I feel him grab my hands and I look up he gives me a small smile that I don't return. </p><p>"Nila? Toshi?" I call to the back room for them to come out. But they don't come out. I start to walk back there with Hizashi on my heels call out for them as well.</p><p>"Nila, Toshi?" I call out opening the door. When I get in I see a sleeping tear stained face Nila laying her head in Toshi's lap, Toshi's petting her head and looked up worried. I look at the both of them and then at Zashi, we look at each other and I see confusion in his face as well.</p><p>"I-I didn't mean to daddy..... I... We were just playing and I said something, then she started to cry... I didn't mean to." Hitoshi looks up upset and ashamed. I walk over and sit down.</p><p>"What happened?" He looks back down.</p><p>"I.... I got out my All Might and Endever toy and I let her play with All Might cuz you said sharing your favorite toy is nicer, so I was Endever and then I thought I'd make Endever say something cool cuz he never says anything cool, but when I said it she started crying." He looks at me with tears in his eyes.</p><p>"Hey buddy you didn't know it would upset her, it's ok." I pull him into a hug as he nods his head. "What'd you say buddy?" He pulls back.</p><p>"I'm fired up." He sniffs and wipes his nose with his sleeve. </p><p>"She's been through a lot today little man. She misses her family and we don't know where they are, so she's sad." He nods and looks down at Nila.</p><p>"I'll make sure she's not sad and I'll make sure she never cries again. Is she staying here with us daddy?" He looks to both me and Hizashi, my heart drops and I go to open my mouth, but before I could speak I'm cut off.</p><p>"Ya buddy she's staying here." This causes me to look back at Hizashi he gives me a smile and looks to the little girl on the floor. Toshi smiles and runs his fingers through Nila's hair.</p><p>"Come on little man, she's had a long night, let's lay her down in bed." He nods his head and I pick her up from the ground. I take her over to Hitoshi's bed and lay her down, as I go to cover her with the blankets Toshi climbs into the bed with her.</p><p>"I'm still tired daddy, I'm gunna sleep with Nila." He says rubbing his eyes. I tuck them both in and kiss both their heads. As I turn to leave I hear him whispering something to her. </p><p>"I'll be your hero, I promise." I freeze in place and look back at my son, he pulls Nila closer to his side and closes his eyes, I see Zashi walk past me and give Toshi a small kiss, he fallows after me to the living room.</p><p>I sit on the couch and wait for my husband to show back up, when he does he has 2 cups of coffee in his hands, or more like a cup of coffee for me and a cup of milk with a splash of coffee for him. He hands me my black coffee and sit silent for a minute.</p><p>"You changed your mind." I stated to Hizashi.</p><p>"She.... She made him..... Want to be a hero. She made him..... Want to sleep in his own bed...." He looks at his mug, the quietest I've ever seen him. It's strange this little girl won my heart over within hours, the one that doesn't let anyone in, she silenced the loudest man ever, and she won the heart of a sad little boy, now he wants to be her hero. </p><p>"She is something huh?" I take a drink from my cup and we sit in silence.</p><p>"You said she fell out of the sky?" He snickered, so did I as I lean against him.</p><p>"That's what I was told, a big glowing purple circle in the middle of the sky dropped out this little girl." He puts his head on my shoulder and sighs.</p><p>"I guess we need to get a bigger place huh?" He asked breathlessly.</p><p>"No....... not just yet." I whisper back to him, all I hear is a hum and look over he's asleep on my shoulder, I chuckle and reposition us to lay across the couch with him on my chest. I put one hand behind my head and one across Zashi.</p><p>Everyone else decided to go back to sleep, why don't I.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"No no Toshi your doing it wrong, you poor it like this." There's a tiny voice whispering in the darkness.</p><p>"Oh like this?"</p><p>"Ya, make sure to watch it to make sure it doesn't burn, Mira taught me that." Burn what? This causes my eyes to fly open. I look around me and see I'm in my living room, I feel something on top of me and look down.</p><p>"Hey Zashi wake up." I shove him, he only frowns and holds me tighter.</p><p>"Uh Nila.... is it supposed to smoke like that?" What? Smoke! And that's when I smell it, smoke!</p><p>"Hizashi, get up!!" I push him off me and get up.</p><p>"What the hell Sho!! Ow..." He rubs his head and puts on his glasses. I look towards the kitchen and see smoke. I run to the door and right when I walk in I see the smoke turn to flames.</p><p>"Hizashi go get the fire extinguisher!!!" I grab a towel and run to the stove and start smacking the fire, in hope to keep them at bay till Hizashi gets over here. </p><p>I hear slurping and look to my left, the flames from the stove seem to still and travel over towards a tiny body by the entrance of the kitchen, in the doorway stands Hizashi staring with wide eyes and mouth ajar. The slurping continues and soon the flames are gone, Nila wipes her mouth and burps loudly. When she opens her eyes she sees us looking at her shocked, even though I've seen her eat fire before it still surprises me, and I didn't tell Zashi about it I didn't want to freak him out, but the cats out of the bag now.</p><p>"WOW NILA!!! That was so cool!!" Toshi runs to her but before he could reach her Hizashi grabs him and hold him back as if to protect him, I didn't like it one bit. Nila sees the shocked look in Zashi's face and steps back holding her hands to her chest.</p><p>"Nila, come here kid." I kneel down and she walks over to me with her head facing the floor. "What happened?" She looks up with tears in her eyes.</p><p>"I..... I wanted to do something nice for you guys..... You took me in and let me stay, so I wanted to make you some food as thanks. Everyone at the guild always liked it when I made them something, so I thought that you'd like it too." She looked down again.</p><p>"It was my fault daddy I wasn't watching the pancakes like she said I should." </p><p>"No! I should have payed more attention, you said your daddy's never let you use the stove before, so I should have payed more attention. I didn't mean to make a mess..... Everyone in my guild always bonded over food so I thought—"</p><p>"It's ok Nila!!" She looks back up at me and I wipe her face. "Nila things are different here, here kids like you aren't allowed to work the stove, if you wanted to eat and make us something, you should have woken one of us up and asked." She continued to cry and apologize, I rub her back and look at Hizashi, he's looking at her with sad eyes.</p><p>"Let's finish cooking together then we'll eat ok?" She nods her head and we start to cook again, luckily she ate the flames fast enough and nothing got burnt. </p><p>She was to nervous to finish cooking, so her and Toshi set the table, me and Zashi grabbed the left over batter finished cooking, it had a weird tint to it, I think she put cinnamon in it. When we finish we take everything to the table.</p><p>"THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD!!" Nila shouts and grabs a stack of pancakes with her hands. She covered them in syrup and folded them like a taco and dug in with her hands, no chopsticks, no forks or knifes, just her hands. She noticed everyone looking at her and stopped.</p><p>"What?" She was genuinely confused.</p><p>"Um Nila sweetie.... why don't you use a fork ok?" Hizashi gently put a for in front of her, her cheeks turned pink and she whispered a sorry. She cuts of another piece and eats slowly.</p><p>"Um.... Nila you mentioned your guild.... can you tell us about them?" Zashi asked to I guess try and make things better with her. Her face lightens up.</p><p>"The Fairy Tail guild is the number 1 in all the land!! Master Makarov, took me and my brother in when our poppa left, Master is the greatest wizard ever. I can't believe you've never heard of them!!"</p><p>"And your..... master...... did he teach you your...... magic?" Hizashi asked carefully, not sure if he should be correcting her. She shook her head.</p><p>"No poppa taught big brother Natsu and Natsu taught me." She gave him the biggest smile.</p><p>"So your poppa, he has a fire quir— magic?" He catches himself and we lock eyes.</p><p>"Well ya he's a dragon!!" She states like its obvious, this makes everyone silent. A dragon? You've got to be kidding me.</p><p>"You mean he's fire is like a dragon right?" I try to correct her but she's not having it.</p><p>"No! He was a dragon! Haven't you guys heard of the ancient dragon slaying magic?" She looks at both of us like we should know this, who had this kid and what have they been teaching her? </p><p>"Um..... Toshi? Go to your room please? We need to talk to Nila alone." Toshi looked from Nila, to me, to Hizashi. Being the smart boy he is he gets up and leaves to his room. Nila watches him go and looks to us with confused eyes.</p><p>"Nila sweetie, lets go to the living room." She gets up and fallows us, I sit on the couch and place her in my lap facing Hizashi. "Nila....... There's no such thing as magic." She frowns at him, then laughs.</p><p>"Yes there is silly, every human is born with it and they can choose how to develop it as they grow, see." She holds out her hand and a controlled flame pops out of her palm with a small strange circle beneath it.</p><p>"Nila.... your flames are the works of your quirk, everyone has a quirk, there's no such thing as magic, wizards, or dragons...." She glares at me and gets up.</p><p>"Your lying!! There is too!! I'm a Fairy Tail wizard!! I am Nila Dragneel, daughter of the fire dragon Igneel!! Master said that liars are bad!!! Why would you lie to me?!?" I can see smoke seeping through her clothes, this isn't good.</p><p>"Nila calm down, we don't know why the people that had you told you this but they are the ones lying not us—" A flaming ball comes shooting at us with a scream.</p><p>"LIARS!! LIARS!! FAIRY TAIL IS MY FAMILY!! THEY WOULDN'T LIE!" Nila screams and runs out of the house. We look at each other and run after her calling her name. As we run outside she's gone.</p><p>"Sho I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset her—" I cut him off going back inside to get my shoes.</p><p>"It's fine stay with Toshi, I'll go find her." I rush past him and leave him standing in the door way.</p><p>~*~</p><p>~Nila's POV~</p><p>They're liars, both of them!! I thought they were nice and would help me find a way home but they're bad guys.... did I get sent to a dark guild? No, I don't feel any magical energy coming from anyone here.</p><p>I gotta find a way home myself. No one here is going to help me! I run down the road and pass lots of people, they look at me strange as I pass them.</p><p>This place is so big, I don't know where to start looking! When I thought I was far enough into the town I slowed down to a walk and looked for a sign anything to show me a way back home. There's so much going on around me, I don't know where to start. There's stores, the wagons are flying by, so many people!! I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going cuz I bump into someone. I seem to have hit him hard, he grunted and I fell to the ground.</p><p>"Oof, hey kid you ok?" I look up and see a boy around Laxus' age, he has a kind smile on his face and dirty blonde hair. He has a red sweater on with blue pants and brown boots, gold colored eyes. But what really shocked me was behind him was big red bird wings!</p><p>"You ok kid? You seem kinda shell shocked." He bends down and lifts me off the ground, I don't say anything just stare at his wings. He starts to ask me other questions but I don't bother answering, I walk behind him and reach out to touch them, they are soft, like Happy's wings. I've never seen a person with wings before.</p><p>"Everything ok?" The boy brakes me out of my shock and I look to him.</p><p>"You.....You have wings...." I look back at his wings and lightly stroke a red feather.</p><p>"Uh ya... it's my quirk, it's called Fierce Wings." He watches me as I touch his feathers thinking of my family back home. But I think back to what he said.... that word again.... Quirk?</p><p>What does that mean? I look at him.</p><p>"What's a quirk?" He frowns at me like I'm about to tell him I'm just kidding. He fully turns to me and kneels down.</p><p>"Your joking right kid?" When he got no answer he sighs, but replaced his frown with a smile. Crouching down to my hight he puts his hand on my head.</p><p>"Why your wings so big?" I move his hand from my head and walk behind him petting his wings that reminds me of my friend.</p><p>"Well my wings are supposed to carry me high above the clouds, I'm a big boy and my wings need to be strong to lift me." I pick up the end of his wing and walk back stretching it out, I think he helped me, tho he didn't say anything. Some feathers are big, some are small and fluffy. As I examine his feathers I start to feel tears gather in my eyes, bird boy seems to notice.</p><p>"Hey kid what's wrong? What happened?" He turns and wipes my tears.</p><p>"Yours wings..... they remind me of my friend." I sniffle and look down. I try to get my tears under control, bird boy is starting to look uncomfortable.</p><p>"H-Hey kid, it's ok where's your friend? I'll take you to them." This makes me cry harder, and he starts to panic.</p><p>"He's not here!! He's gone!" I sob harder, bird boy looks at me with sad eyes, and pulls me into a hug, I continue to cry on his shoulder, he gently pats my back in comfort.</p><p>"What's your name sweet cheeks?" He pulls me away and wipes my face. I sniffle and look at him under my lashes.</p><p>"Nila...."</p><p>"Nila! That a pretty name! It's different too." He gives me a closed eyed smile. "My name is Hawks." I scrunch my nose and frown.</p><p>"Are you sure? Or are you like Mr. Shoota that has a different funny name and then a real name." He looks at me shocked, then laughs. He ruffles my hair and picks me up. Before I know it we are flying through the air.</p><p>Natsu never let Happy carry me like him, said it's too dangerous, but now I know why he loved it so much! I can see everything from the sky and it's so cool!! All the people look like bugs and the wind on my face makes me feel like I'm on top of the world.</p><p>"Wow this is so cool Mr. Hawk!!" He laughs and holds me tighter in his arms. "Where are we going?" I look at I hold tight so I don't fall.</p><p>"It's just Hawks kid and we're going to the police station so we can call Mr. Shoota, to come get you." </p><p>"No! Mr. Shoota is a liar, he said my family lied to me, and I can't go back cuz they were bad people!!" Mr. Hawk looks at me in surprise and confused to fly. The flying was so soothing that I started to get sleepy, I was trying to keep my eyes open so nothing happened but, flying is like a mommy rocking a baby in a chair, it's so calming and my eyes kept dropping. </p><p>The last thing I remember before I fall asleep is Mr. Hawk scratching my head. </p><p>It reminds me of what my big brother, would do when I had a bad dream. Hopefully when I wake up, I'll be back home, with Natsu in our hammock. Happy in the corner of our little cottage. I hope when I wake, Fairy Tail will be there to welcome me home....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ~Ch 5~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Shota's POV~</p><p>It's been a few hours and I haven't found Nila yet. I don't know what to do. I don't understand why I feel this way! I barely know this child, but I would do anything for her. Just like I would for Toshi, for Zashi! I don't care if Hizashi doesn't want her there.... she's mine! And I'm not gonna let anything happen to her.</p><p>"Excuse me, have you seen a little girl? She has pink hair, a little yellow dress, brown boots?" I ask a woman with dark green hair, next to her clinging to her leg a little boy with the same dark green hair.</p><p>"No I'm sorry... do you need help looking for her?" She asked worried looking around and holding her child close. Any parent would be worried about their kid, and any decent person that's a parent would help another in need.</p><p>"That would be—" I was about to accept the help cuz I'm that worried, but my phone when off. "Excuse me." I hold up my hand and step away, to answer my phone.</p><p>"Aizawa." I speak into the phone, trying to move this along as fast as possible.</p><p>"Eraserhead? This is detective Tsukauchi, it appears young Nila wandered off and ran into the new young hero Hawks. She's here at the station..." He continues talking but I hang up immediately, I quickly apologize to the woman and made my way to the station. </p><p>How is it she ran into that feather brain Hawk? Like how did that stupid kid become a hero at such a young age? Whatever it doesn't matter.</p><p>I walk down the road, thinking of how I can make things better for this kid. She needs help, but can we be the ones to help her? She thinks she's a wizard, and her family is a magic guild. It's obvious she's been brainwashed, but I don't know how I can convince her it's not true. In hero school, they taught us how to handle a trauma victim, but never how to handle a victim of Stockholm Syndrome.</p><p>Before I knew it I was in front of the station. I don't know what to do, I'm ashamed to say I thought about leaving her there and have someone else deal with her..... but in my soul, I knew she needed us. Her spirit.... it reminds me of Oboro. I walk through the doors and into the waiting room. </p><p>"Can I help you with something sir?" There's a girl with dog ears at the front desk, I walk over.</p><p>"Um, yes..... My name is Shota Aizawa..... I'm here to see detective Tsukauchi." She nods her head and picks up the phone. She speaks into it for a minute and hangs up.</p><p>"Just walk through that door and he should be waiting for you." She smiles flirtatiously, I ignore it and walk through the door.</p><p>When I'm through I look around, but don't see him anywhere. I continue my walk trying to find the child's room she was in just hours before. I pass by meany interrogation rooms, some with small-time criminals, some with known villains.</p><p>"Tell me where the fuck they are?" I hear a detective yell.</p><p>"Why so you can bring their organs back to their family's? Trust me.... you won't be able to tell who is who." This makes me sick, how can someone just do this to people? What do they gain out of it? I understand sometimes you get dealt a shitty hand in life, but that doesn't mean you get the right to do this.</p><p>I should know.....</p><p>Before I could get into my thoughts, I come across the child's room. Looking through the window I see Nila playing with that feather brain hero, she's chasing a few feathers around the room, and right as she's about to catch it, he brings it up out of her reach. She giggles and jumps on him, grabbing onto his wings. She tries to grab his feathers but he detaches them and hooks them to her jacket, making her fly through the air. She's laughing like a maniac as she sores through the air, I love her little laugh, it brings a smile to my face.</p><p>"They're cute together aren't they?" I jump and look to my left only to see the detective. He smiles at me. "She forced him to stay till you got here." I nod my head and go to the door. As I walk in the playing stopped, Nila looks over at me, and her smile drops. I go to walk to her, but she hides behind Hawks.</p><p>"Nila..... why are you hiding?" She holds onto the crimson feathers and looks down. I kneel to her height and sit down. "Nila sweetie..... come here." I wave her over to me, she slowly moves out from behind Hawks and walks over to me, when she's in arms reach I pull her into my lap and hug her close.</p><p>"I'm sorry...." She mumbles into my shoulder.</p><p>"It's ok sweetie I'm not mad, I was just worried." She grabs my shirt and holds it tight. I look up to see Hawks staring at her intently. </p><p>"You found her?" I raise a brow at him, this snaps him out of his staring fit.</p><p>"Haha ya! She ran right into me, she forced me to stay here while we got a hold of you." He laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck. "What's with this kid and sleep, she fell asleep in my arms on the way here!!" Sure enough, when I look down she's passed out in my arms, now that he mentions it she has slept a lot since she's been here, I'll have to take her to the doctors for that.</p><p>"She's very powerful...... she showed me her flames earlier...... she has a lot of control over them, how old is she?" Hawks asks looking at her intently as if wondering something.</p><p>"She's 5..." I slightly frown at his question.</p><p>"So she's not had it long?" He continued to stare at her. I don't know why but I don't like the look he's giving her.</p><p>"Well thank you for helping her she's been through a lot, she's very confused." He nods his head and continued to stare at her, this little girl has gotten into more trouble than I have in my lifetime. Before you know it I picked her up and start my way out of the station to head home.</p><p>As I walk out the door I hear my name get called. </p><p>"Eraserhead, wait!" I stop in my tracks and reposition Nila on my shoulder as I turn around. The detective is walking towards me with a child's bag in his hand, when he gets to me he holds it out. "This is Nila's we found it on the scene." I frown my eyebrows at it.</p><p>"Why wasn't this given to me when I took her this morning?" He shrugs.</p><p>"We thought it would help us find out where she came from. But there's only a spare change of clothes, a necklace, and a Crystal ball thing." After I take it he walks inside and I make my way home, I kinda feel bad for pushing Zashi into this without talking first, but there's nothing I can do now, Toshi likes her, and if she helps Toshi come out of his shell she's staying for sure.</p><p>I decide to take this opportunity of her sleeping and grab a cab to take home, when I get there I can hear Zashi pacing the living room. </p><p>"Hey, Nila? Wake up." I give her a small shake to wake her, she soon opens her eyes and looks around, when she realizes where she is she gives me a sheepish look.</p><p>"I don't want them to be mad at me..." Nila hides her head in my neck and holds my shoulders.</p><p>"Nila they won't be mad they are just worried, but you can't run off like that again ok? You need to listen to what we have to say." She nods her head but doesn't look up, I walk with her to the living room, she hugs me tighter, probably hoping to disappear. As I walked in, Zashi's head sprang up in our direction. As soon as he sees Nila in my arms his shoulder relaxes and he rushes over to me, when he reaches me he rips the little girl out of my arms.</p><p>"Nila! Sweetie, don't ever do that again! Do you understand how worried I was? I didn't know if you were hurt, taken, or worse!!" He hugs Nila close to his body, scared as if she would disappear.</p><p>"I'm sorry.... I didn't know you would be scared for me..." Surprisingly she hugs him back tightly. I guess I don't have to feel so bad about throwing this on Zashi anymore. They hug a little bit longer and after a minute they finally let go. Hizashi looks at me and smiles, I smile back and walk over to them, I give my husband a quick kiss and look at the little girl.</p><p>"Nila from now on you need to listen to what we say, and don't run off like that again! You could have gotten seriously hurt!" She shyly nods her head and looks down.</p><p>"Nila!" Toshi charges her and tackles her in a hug. "I thought you found your family and left without saying goodbye!!" He looks down sadly, Nila hugs him back and apologizes.</p><p>"What's that?" Zashi asks looking down at the bag in my hand. Before I could answer I hear a gasp. The bag gets snatch out of my hand and I look down at Nila digging through it, she lets out a sigh when she pulls out the necklace and puts it on, it's a crystal blue color in the shape of a flame, and it looks like there's a burning flame inside it as well. As I study the necklace I hear another gasp, Nila pulls out a crystal ball-like thing inspecting it, it has a small crack in it.</p><p>"It's....... It's cracked.... but I still feel the energy.... I think I can still use it." This sends me in wonder. What energy? How is she going to use that?</p><p>"What do you mean? Use it for what?" All 4 of us are sitting on the ground now watching her inspect the Circular device. She looks up at us with tears in her eyes.</p><p>"I can call home..." She starts to set up the ball on the ground so it didn't move away. I can see Zashi and Toshi look at me, and to be honest I probably have the same amount of questions they have. But for some reason, I don't look away from this strange little girl. If she thinks she can call home with this thing, I want to see her do it. </p><p>Nila proceeds to hold her hands out on either side of the ball, and all at once I feel this insane amount of power, that strange circle she seems to be able to produce appears beneath her. Her hair flies up in the air like wind is blowing beneath her. Her hands start to glow and so does the ball. I don't know how this happened but in a split second, I can see a picture form in the ball. Inside I see people sitting around this old-fashioned bar and dining hall. They all look sad, some are crying, and some are drinking.</p><p>"What the hell!" I hear Zashi say next to me, grabbing my hand tight. I have no words to express the things that are going through my mind right now.</p><p>The picture spreads out even more and we start to hear people talk.</p><p>"How do you think Natsu is handling this?" A man with brown puffed up hair asked another man with spiky purple hair taking a swig of what I assume to be beer.</p><p>"How the fuck do you think? He just watched his sister get sucked into a magic circle, the ONLY family he had left! He hasn't left his house all day!!" The man punches the other guy and downs his cup. </p><p>"I told you we shouldn't have let her take a job!!! She was too young, I knew this was going to happen! But did anyone want to listen to me nooooo!" This came from a mean-looking girl with white hair, she's holding who I assume to be her brother and sister as they cry. </p><p>"Would you shut the hell up, and why are you speaking of her in past tense like she's dead!!" A girl with red hair wearing knights armor yelled at the white-haired girl, she got in her face holding a sword, looking like she's ready to fight.</p><p>"Ezra...... Mira..." I tear my eyes away from the unbelievable scene and look at Nila, she has sweat pouring down her face and calls out to the people in the ball.</p><p>"Because she might as well be!! We don't know who took her! We don't have any leads! We didn't feel the magic energy as we ran up on her, it's like she didn't exist!" The white-haired girl cried out tears, brimming her eyes. She lets go of the other 2 kids and they start fighting, throwing punches, and swinging swords. I thought they were going to kill each other. Before that could happen a giant fist comes out of nowhere, knocking them both to the ground, everyone goes silent.</p><p>"Master....." Nila whispers, I don't know how she's seeing all this, her eyes are closed.</p><p>"You stupid brats, HOW DARE YOU FIGHT AT THIS TIME!!! NILA IS MISSING!! OUR FAMILY IS MISSING!!! AND YOU WANT TO PICK A FIGHT NOW?!?!?" It's an old man that shouts this, he has white hair and a beard to match his white hair. The girls look down sadly, the one with red hair rubs her arm, and that's when I see it. It's a different color but it's the same mark Nila has on her arm, I continue to look at the other people around the room and see they have the same mark! Is this the..... guild Nila was talking about?</p><p>"Master there's a function on the Communications lacrima...." A woman behind the bar said the old man walks closer.</p><p>"Hello? Is anyone there?" Can he not see us.</p><p>"Master...." Nila whispered, she looks like she's starting to struggle to keep the connection. The old man freezes his eyes go wide.</p><p>"Can you fix the connection.... I can't see you..." He looks hopeful, Nila's hand glow brighter and after a minute he gasped, tears sprang in his eyes.</p><p>"Nila!! Child is that you!!" Everyone in the room tried to gather around and see Nila, I could hear someone yelling to get Natsu and doors being slammed. </p><p>"Master...... Gramps..." Nila starts to sweat more and shake.</p><p>"Sho she's not looking so good." Hizashi begins to move forward towards her, I shot my hand out to stop him. I want to see how this plays out.</p><p>"Nila! Child, I can't hear you, you're using a lot of magic energy to make this connection, so I'll make this quick don't try and fix the connection, nod your head if you can hear me!" Nila gives a quick nod. "Good, Nila listen closely, you're going to be ok. We as a guild will not stop, we won't rest until we find you and bring you home safely. I promise you as your guild master and as your grandfather, I will never give up till you are home and safe do you hear me!!" Again Nila gives a small nod of her head, I can see tears fill behind her eyelids and fall down her cheeks.</p><p>"Now this message goes out to the person that has Nila, if you are listening, heed my warning, if you return Nila home safely there will be no repercussions, but if you refuse, be aware that we will find you and you will experience the rathe of Fairy Tail tenfold, we will not hold back. All of Fairy Tail will descend upon you. Fairy Tail never gives up on our own and be aware that when we find you, and we will find you, you will feel the power of Fairy Tail like no other!!" A chill ran down my spine and I look to Hizashi he's holding Toshi close as if these people are going to crawl through the ball and get to us now. I was going to comfort him when I hear more doors being slammed open.</p><p>"NILA!!" A 12 year old boy runs into view, tears running down his face. As I study his features, I can see a striking resemblance to Nila. He has the same pink hair as her, he has the same unusually sharp canines as her, onyx colored eyes, and the same red mark as Nila, he has on a black tank top with tan shorts, around his neck is a checkered white scarf.</p><p>"Big brother!" Nila exclaimed in shock. More tears run down her face, so this is the big brother she talks about, the boy on the other end begins to sob.</p><p>"Yes Nila it's me, it's your big brother, ITS NATSU!!" Smoke starts to seep through his cloth as if he's on fire.</p><p>"Natsu she doesn't have a lot more time say what you need to say she's about to run out of magic energy." The old man says holding the sobbing boy's shoulder. </p><p>"Nila listen to me, I love you with all my heart!! I won't stop till I find you! Your all I have in this world! I'm gonna bring you home and we're gonna go out and look for Igneel. We're gonna find him and we're gonna kick his ass." I feel for this kid, I can tell now that everything Nila has said is true, and these people will do anything for this little girl, I look up and see Nila's nose start to bleed this make me panic.</p><p>"Nila stop! You need to let go." I rush over and try to pull her hands off the ball, the power this kid has, I've only ever felt when I worked with All Might briefly, the people on the other end see me doing this and they all look angry, they start talking rapidly we can no longer hear them. Nila's power seems to have increased not liked by my actions.</p><p>"No!! Not yet I need to tell them where I am!" The light on her hands seems to brighten stronger. Her nose is bleeding harder now and it's worrying me bad.</p><p>"Zashi kick that thing away!! She won't let go." Zashi rushes over and kicks the ball out of her hands it rolls to the other side of the room, the image starts to fade away.</p><p>"Daddy, what's wrong with Nila?" Toshi starts to run over. </p><p>"Zashi take Hitoshi to the other room!" With lots of protests, Hitoshi is dragged to the next room while I hold an unconscious Nila in my arms.</p><p>~*~</p><p>~Back in Fairy Tail~</p><p>The guild watches as Nila's nose starts to bleed, a man runs over to her and grabs her hands. </p><p>"Nila you need to let go!!" The man yanks on her hand trying to pry them off. The whole guild is now able to hear the man's deep smooth voice.</p><p>"Nila who is that?" Natsu asked desperately, now that he can hear his sister's voice he needs to know where she is and who she's with!!</p><p>"No!! Not yet I need to tell them where I am!" Blood bleeds down her face and onto her shirt.</p><p>"Nila we can hear you!! Where are you?! Master why can't she hear us?!" Natsu screams at Makarov begging for answers. Makarov doesn't answer instead he looks around the room memorizing the room and the face of the man behind Nila holding onto her and tugging on her hands.</p><p>"Zashi kick that thing away!! She won't let go." Another man rushes over and kicks the ball out of her hands it rolls to the other side of the room, the image is fading but the guild can clearly see the image of Nila in the lap of the black-haired man, there's another man in the room with long blonde hair. There's also a child, with moppy purple hair starting to run over.</p><p>"Daddy, what's wrong with Nila?" The man with black hair that supposedly is his father holds out his hand. Not tearing his eyes away from Nila he speaks.</p><p>"Zashi take Hitoshi into the other room." The blonde man picks the child up and rushes to the next room.</p><p>"Nila sweetie! Hey!" He brushes her hair out of her face, before they could see anything else the lacrima fades out to black and the guild loses the connection.</p><p>"No!!! Nila! Master where is she?!" Natsu rushes forward and tries to activate the lacrima and get the connection back, Natsu is sobbing loudly, the rest of the guild is quietly crying in the background. </p><p>Master finally stopped the frantic movements of the young dragon slayer by grabbing his shoulder ruffly. </p><p>The whole guild looks at their Master, the old white-haired man is looking at the ground with a dark expression. His eyes are hooded with shadows, the guild has never felt this amount of power coming from their master. The amount of power and darkness coming from a man that raised most of the people in this guild...... it scared them.... never in any of their lives have they seen him like this..... and they don't know how to feel.</p><p>"I swear to you child..... on my life.... I will do everything in my power to bring her back..... and we will make them pay for messing with Fairy Tail." The master of the Fairy Tail guild stepped away from his children and made his way up to his office.</p><p>No one will ever mention the crack in his voice. Or the fact that as he climbed the stairs he had to stop every now and again to hold onto the railing to keep his legs from shaking underneath him. But most of all, no one will ever mention the unshed tears that graced his eyes as he turned his back to his children.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ~Ch 6~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Nila's POV~</p><p>"Hey, kid wake up!" I get awoken from my amazing dream of all the food I could eat, by a loud voice. I shake my head.</p><p>"Nooo.... good dream! So much food." I drool and in happiness and try to drift back off to sleep. What awakens me next is a slash of water over my head. I scream cuz it's cold and springs up out of my bed, I look around the room and see my Poppa giving me a smirk holding an empty cup, he's dressed in his hero suit already and has yet to style his long blond hair up into his banana style for his Present Mic persona.</p><p>"Oh good your up! Would you be Poppa's sweet little hummingbird and go wake your brother, and then go make some breakfast? I woke up a little late and need to do my hair still." I tiredly nod and slowly get out of bed, god it's too early.... why am even getting up today? I was taking a break today from training..... </p><p>Why was I taking a break from training again.....? I can't remember, must not be that important if I can't remember. </p><p>I walk down the hall and pass by all the pictures on the wall, I stop and look at one, it's the day Daddy and Poppa said they were going to adopt me. I remember it so clearly, it was the saddest and happiest day of my life.....</p><p>~Flash back~</p><p>I was playing in the living room with Toshi he's showing me how to play heroes. It's been a few months since the incident with contacting my guild and they explained everything to me, why they thought I was taken and lied to, they told me they don't know why I was brought here, and they don't know how to get me back. There was a lot of tears, but they told me they were going to talk to the detective and see if there's ANY way to get me back home, but until then I need to lay low, if villains find out how strong I am they'll try and take me.</p><p>While Toshi and I were playing we heard a knock on the door. Shoota gets up from his spot on the couch next to Zashi and answers it, behind the door is the detective and behind him is 2 men in black suits.</p><p>"Detective.... how can I help you, is there a lead on the case?" Zashi and Toshi look at me but I don't pay attention to them the men in the black suits worry me and I don't like them. They are staring at me with beating eyes like they are daring me to challenge them. I don't like it, my body moves on its own, moving closer to Hizashi for comfort, when I sit at his feet he subconsciously puts his hand on my head.</p><p>"We looked into the information you gave us...... and unfortunately we couldn't find anything, we are thinking of closing the case, it's not good for Nila if she continues to have hope that's not there, it's also dangerous." The detective said sadly looking down. So there just going to stop looking for my family? </p><p>"Then who are these guys?" Shoota looks to the men in the back.</p><p>"Nila needs a place to stay and they have a place for her at their Boarding Facility for young child prodigies." Shoota looks at him in shock.</p><p>"What do you mean? She's got a place to stay, she's staying here with us." Shoota stands in the doorway blocking the men's view from me.</p><p>"She needs a more stable place, you guys are heroes and have a kid already. Unfortunately, you guys aren't her legal guardian, so she's being awarded to the government." Shoota lets out a big sigh, he steps to the side and let the men inside, Shoota walks over to me and kneels down.</p><p>"Nila, sweetie.... You need to go with these men." He looks so sad like it hurts him to say this.</p><p>"W-Why?" Tears fill my eyes, "Do you not want me here no more?"</p><p>The look on his face made the tears fall down my face.</p><p>"No, it's not that sweetie.... there are rules we have to follow here, and this is one of them.... I'm sorry, you did nothing wrong...." He takes my hand and pulls me over to Toshi, he's crying. Toshi gives me a big hug while telling me goodbye, I do the same to Hizashi.</p><p>Shoota walks me over to the men in black suits, I don't like the looks they give me. It makes me nervous, I don't know what possessed me to do this. I ripped my hand from Shoota and run to Hizashi, I hug him by the waist.</p><p>"Poppa! Please don't let them take me!!" I cry into his stomach, I can feel him tense up, he wraps his arms around me and holds me tight.</p><p>I feel someone pull me away from my Poppa, and yes he is my Poppa. I look behind me and see it's one of the men in black suits. He grabs hold of me and pulls me towards the door. I look back at everyone in the room.</p><p>"POPPA!! DADDY!! PLEASE DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!!" I scream at them hoping they listen to me in some way, tears streaming down my face as I'm being dragged out of the place I started to call home.</p><p>"STOOOP!" A loud yell made everything shake and the windows crack, the man holding my arm stopped in his tracks.</p><p>"You're not taking her anywhere!" Poppa walked over and snatched me out of the man's hold. I cling around his neck holding on for dear life, crying into his shoulder.</p><p>"Sir you know the laws, your not her guardian-" </p><p>"We want to adopt her!!" </p><p>From that day on my life changed!!</p><p>~*~</p><p>That day Daddy and Poppa took Toshi and I to do a whole bunch of things. It was a great day.</p><p>I continue my walk to Toshi's room, I don't even bother knocking, I just walk in and flip on top of Toshi's sleeping body, I tiredly shake his shoulder.</p><p>"Toshi.... Poppa said it's time to get up." He groans and turns over, he grabs me by the waist and hugs me in a spooning position. Now don't get the wrong idea! He's my brother, and we've been cuddle buddies since the day I was brought home!! Before I know it though I fall back into blissful sleep.</p><p>"HEEEEY!!!" Both me and Toshi scream and jump out of bed. My eyes land on a glaring Present Mic. "I told you to wake him up 30 minutes ago!!! Did you guys forget what today is?" Me and Toshi look at each other, right now it's summer break right before high school starts—</p><p>"SHIT THE EXAM!!" Both Toshi and I scream at the same time, I look at the clock and see we have exactly 45 minutes to get ready, eat, and head to UA. With this thought, we run to our separate areas to get ready.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I can't believe you, forgot the exams were today!" Toshi said as we run down the road towards UA.</p><p>"Hey, you forgot too!! I shouldn't always be the one to wake you up and remember things! I train too you know!" I send him a glare. We round the corner and stop in our tracks, there it is, UA Hero High School. Daddy and Poppa took a teaching position here after they decided to adopt me. </p><p>Right now we're about to take the entrance exam. Daddy and Poppa, wanted to give us a recommendation, but it wouldn't feel right to get in that way. I want to be like everyone else...... plus from what I've heard the practical exam sounds fun, I hope it's not gonna be easy.</p><p>We walk through the gates like every other student here, Daddy and Poppa said they would already be there by the time we got here. I look around the area. Seeing the other competitors might be intimidating to others, but not to me, I'm only doing this cuz it sounds fun. I laughed internally as I see a boy with green messy hair freak out in front of a girl that stopped him from falling. I look over to Toshi to point it out but stop, I look left and right but don't see him anywhere. I'm about to call out to him but I reach the doors before I could....... I guess I'll meet him inside?</p><p>Once I find my seat I look around the room, I finally find Toshi he's in the way back corner, unnoticeable to people not paying attention. Why did he just ditch me? We catch eye contact, I give him a wave but he looks away quickly. What's his problem? I decided to ignore it but I'm going to kick his ass later. Someone comes out and hands us our tests we will be taking, as the papers are being passed out I see many people start to get nervous. I see the green haired boy from earlier sitting nervously next to a boy with spiky blond hair, the boy with the spiky hair is ignoring him at the moment but I can see the boy with the green hair look over at him every now and then. </p><p>For some reason when I look over there, I can smell something VERY intoxicating. I take in a big breath..... </p><p>Mmh Caramel....</p><p>Once everyone gets their papers we were told to begin the test.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Hey there listeners, let's get down to how this practical exam is going to go down!!!" Like I said before that test was easy! I'm sure I only missed 2 answers. Right after they took our tests we were given papers to show us what battle centers we were taking our practical exam at. </p><p>Looks like I got Battle Center A.</p><p>Poppa came out as we got our papers and explained the point system, how we have 10 minute mock battles, and have 3 opponents, based on the level of difficulty is how it'll work. So basically the highest level of difficulty gets you the most points. He explains how attacking other examinees can equal an automatic fail.</p><p>"Oh god, that's the voice hero Present Mic, so COOL!! I listen to his radio show every day of the week!!" The green haired boy gashes. </p><p>"Oh gosh, he looks like a fanboy!" I giggle, normal people at my distance wouldn't have been able to hear him but my Dragon Slayer ears can.</p><p>"Sir I have a question!" I look over and see a snob looking dude in a monkey suit. He has his hair perfectly parted, rectangular glasses, and looks like he's never broken a rule in his life, he's already rubbing me the wrong way and I don't like how he demanded his "question".</p><p>"On the print out you listed for types of villains, not three, with all due respect if this is a miss print on UA materials this is shameful! We expect and deserve the best from japan's best hero school! And you with the uncapped hair you've been muttering this entire time it's distracting so stop!" Ok, who is this foureyed asshat to tell people what to do when they're nervous.</p><p>"Hey, four eyes how about you shut the fuck up and mind your own damn business!! Everybody gets nervous in their own way, AND how about you show some respect to a well-known hero and teacher at that by watching your tone when you "ask" that question!" I sneer at him and discussed, he looks at me in shock. He opens his mouth to say something else but is interrupted by Present Mic himself.</p><p>"Now listeners no need to cause a ruckus ya dig? The 4th villain type is worth 0 points he's just an obstacle we'll be throwing in your way to spice things up a little bit, so if you can just avoid them altogether." Poppa catches my eye and sends me a warning look, I apologize through my eyes and continue to listen to him explaining the practical exam. </p><p>"Well good luck I hope you've practiced more than hitting just books!" He sends us off on our way to change into something more flexible, as I'm making my way to the changing room, I get grabbed and pulled into a different hallway.</p><p>As I turn I see Poppa and Daddy standing there. I groan, why must they continue this conversation?</p><p>"We just want you to remember—"</p><p>"Don't go all out! I know Daddy! Why must you keep telling me this? I know how strong I am! And I know I need to hold back so I don't hurt people." I turn to go to the changing room but I'm stopped once again, I don't turn around tho.</p><p>"Good luck baby..." I get a tussle with my hair and I'm finally let go.</p><p>I don't need luck unfortunately for the other examinees.</p><p>~*~</p><p>I changed into a black tank top and white spanks shorts, I made sure my right arm is wrapped up in bandages to cover my guild mark. Now don't get me wrong I love my guild mark, but I just don't want other people to see it, they'd ask too many questions that I don't want to answer. </p><p>I make my way down to Battle Center A. Once I'm there I see all kinds of people, some look fine, and some look nervous. I decided I was going to prepare myself for the battle, so I make my way over to a secluded spot, I get into a meditation position, to strengthen my magic core. I close my eyes and focus.</p><p>I was getting myself mentally ready for this exam, I'm sitting off to the side, away from everyone so I can focus. I've trained for this...... daddy's trained me for this...... I'm ready! If Natsu could see the strong young woman I've become, I think he'd be proud. I just can't let people get in my way-</p><p>"HEY, ALL YOU DAMN EXTRAS! YOU SHOULD ALL JUST LEAVE NOW CUZ I'M THE ONLY ONE PASSING THIS FUCKING EXAM GROUP!!" I try to tune him out so I can focus but he just keeps screaming, hands sparking every now and then.</p><p>After a minute of him yelling I've had it.</p><p>"HEY SPARKY!! WOULD YOU STOP FUCKING YELLING!!! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!" He freezes and looks at me hella confused.</p><p>I yell at him to stop yelling........</p><p>Good job Nila.</p><p>As I finally fully look at him, I noticed it's the spiky haired blond guy from earlier that smells like Caramel, since he stopped yelling I decided that I should continue meditating, I close my eyes and try to focus again, I should have known that wasn't going to happen.</p><p>"HEY YOU DAMN EXTRA!! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" He comes stomping over to me in anger, I know it cuz his Caramel scent was getting stronger.</p><p>"I don't think, I know I am Nila." I peek one eye open and look up at a very muscular teen boy around my age, now that he's up close he has these mesmerizing Burgundy red eyes, his hair is a pail spiky blond, and he has this scowl on his face. If it could even happen after he hears my answer it looks like it got deeper. I can see his jaw clench and if he does it any harder his teeth will break.</p><p>"Shut the hell up, you think your cool cuz you called out a damn extra in the hall, you're a fucking nobody!!" He just about yells, looking down on me.</p><p>"Isn't everybody a nobody until they're a somebody?" His eyes ignite with a fire of rage. Just as he was about to open his mouth again we hear a loud yell.</p><p>"All right let's get started!!" We look up and see Present Mic yell out to the whole arena. I get up and see Sparky look at me sharply, he's about 5'7 I'm 5'3 so I hit right at his chin. </p><p>I walk right past him and can literally hear him grind his teeth! He follows after me screaming. </p><p>"Hey!! I'm fucking talking to you!!" He goes to grab my arm to stop me. But before he could I can see the gates start to open. At this, I sprint as fast as I could towards the gate.</p><p>"There are no count downs in real battles RUN RUN RUUUUUUN!!!" By the time everyone was shaken out of their shock I was already inside the arena. The minute I stepped foot inside I see villain bots everywhere, at least 7 in one area.</p><p>This is my chance to start off strong!!!</p><p>I take a big leap into the air and take a deep breath.</p><p>"FIRE DRAGON ROAAAAAAR!!!" The heat of my flames melt them all to the ground, the running behind me comes to a complete stop and they all stare in shock, I don't bother tho and continue to run looking for other villains. I find 4 more along the way and destroy those as well.</p><p>At this moment I'm sitting on top of a building, looking over the arena and seeing everyone fight. This exam is easy, I'm a little disappointed really. I don't see a lot more bots anywhere, but what I do see is Sparky isn't paying attention, an examinee just shot at a villain bot and it's about to land on him. This causes me to jump from the ruff top and run right at him.</p><p>"Look out!!" He looks over at me right as I ram my shoulder into his side sending him flying out of the way.</p><p>"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" I send a fist flying at the falling bot to stop it from crushing me. This melts a hole in the middle of it and it falls around me! </p><p>"What the fuck are you doing, I didn't need your fucking help!!!" He comes storming up to me in anger, hands sparking with explosions.</p><p>"Well you should have been paying attention to your surroundings, and I wouldn't have had to save you, a simple thank you would do!!" I yell right back in anger, how dare he act this way after I just saved him from getting squashed. He raised his hand at me, I thought he was about to hit me but he jumps past me and destroyed a leave 1 bot behind me.</p><p>"THERE NOW WERE FUCKING EVEN!! NOW STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY YOU DUMB BITCH!!" Did he really call me a bitch!! He's fucking lucky that I want to pass otherwise I'd beat his ass!</p><p>My thoughts were interrupted by a big grumble in the ground. We all look up and see a villain bot standing taller than these buildings. Damn Poppa wasn't kidding when he said to avoid them!! It starts to make its way over to us punching building in the process making pieces fall and crumble. Everyone starts to panic and run in the other direction, I don't know why but I stay in place. I close my eyes and listen, I can hear someone screaming in the clouds of smoke and dirt.</p><p>Theres someone trapped in there!!</p><p>Without any thought I run into the clouds, someone shout for help. As I run I dodge falling pieces of concrete, I find the person trapped under a fallen building.</p><p>"Help me please!!!" They cry out.</p><p>"It's going to be ok! I'll get you out of here." I grab the edge of the slab and try to lift it. It's not moving anywhere, and I'm running out of magical energy. I look around for any source of fire, I don't see any and the villain bot is getting closer, I need to do something. I take a step back, the person is begging me not to leave them. I take a deep breath and feel the power of my magic seep through my skin, my magic circle appears beneath me and my body engulfs in flames. I can feel the smoke clear around me and the other person, I take a running start and propel myself high in the air with my flames shooting from my feet.</p><p>"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!!" I shout, my flames melt the bot causing it to malfunction and fall with a thud. I started to propel down to the ground, I can see the bot smoke up and that indicates to me it's about to explode. Once I'm back on the ground I throw my body over the trapped person and wait for it to explode. I can hear it explode but it's muffled, I look up to see Cementoss with a cement wall in front of us to protect us from the explosion.</p><p>When did he get here?</p><p>A bell sounded ending the exam. I hear a groan beneath me and remember the person that I saved. I get up and try to lift the cement again to get them out but it's still too heavy. As I try one last time the cement softens in my hands, I look over and see Cementoss getting them out, he picks them up.</p><p>"You were ready to risk your life to help him." Cementoss stated.</p><p>"Isn't that what a hero does? Risk their life for others." I give him a smirk, the cement hero smiles at me and walks off, saying something about taking the examinee to Recovery Girl.</p><p>"HEY!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?! ARE YOU TRYING TO SHOW ME UP?!" Here comes Sparky, his hands sparking as he walks over to me. It's like he didn't just destroy all these bots and is ready to fight me now.</p><p>"No! I was just doing what any decent person would do!!" I yell back at him in anger, this fucker is really starting to piss me off!! </p><p>"Are you saying I'm not a decent person! I'm fucking awesome!!" He raises his hands up.</p><p>"Are you trying to fight me?" I growl at him readying myself to fight! </p><p>"So what if I am! I'd take you on any day!!" This makes me ignite my hands and I'm about to swing at him when I get stopped by none other than Present Mic himself.</p><p>"Wow there kitties!! No fighting here, if you fight you both will be disqualified from the exam!!" I look over to my father and see his eyes narrow at me in warning. I groan and put my hands down.</p><p>"Whatever! Your fucking weak anyways!!" Sparky yells as he walks out of the arena. God, I want to fight him so bad!! But damn I'm not gonna lie, he smells fucking good!! How can someone smell so sweet after a battle like that? </p><p>"We'll talk about this later at home... right now you need to come with me." I look over to Poppa and see him walk in the detection of the school, I follow after him and look around. Everyone is staring at me in wonder, I want to ask him why I need to follow him but I don't want to make thing suspicious.</p><p>We continue walking to the school and once we are far enough from the other examinees' Poppa puts his hand on my shoulder.</p><p>"You did so good sweetie!! I'm so proud of you!!" Poppa drops his Present Mic persona and praises me. I look up at him with a smile, I'm glad he thinks I did good, all I want is to make him and Daddy proud!!</p><p>We walk into the school and make our way through the halls.</p><p>"Where are we going?" He doesn't answer me but instead keeps walking, we make it to a big door at the end of the hall. I can smell Daddy behind it and someone else, Poppa knocks on the door and we hear someone say come in. Poppa opens the door and I see Daddy and a rat looking thing, I'm guessing this is the principle Daddy and Poppa told me about.</p><p>"Hello, Nila! Please come sit!! Would you like some water or tea?" He gets out of his seat and walks over to me.</p><p>"Um water is fine thank you.... why am I here?" I sit down next to Daddy, he gives me a quick kiss on the side of my sweaty head. The principal walks over and hands me a water.</p><p>"My name is principal Nezu Nila and you are here because I would like to ask you a few questions." He sits in a chair across from me, this makes me nervous.</p><p>"What is your magic exactly?" He gets straight to the point, this shocks me I look over to Daddy in shock.</p><p>"He pulled me aside while you were fighting and asked me questions, I told him, everything kid, I thought it would be safer for him to know. You haven't been allowed to use your power to its full potential so your father and I decided it was best to tell the principal." I look down as I process his words, it's been so long since someone other than my family knew about my situation. I don't know how to feel about a school principal knowing.</p><p>"I would like you to explain everything to me Nila, I want you to explain how your magic works and how powerful you are exactly." I look up and see genuine curiosity in his eyes, after a few minutes I nod my head and explain everything.</p><p>"So you were taught by a dragon? And he disappeared?" Nezu asked in wonder.</p><p>"I know it sounds crazy but it's true!!" I rush out thinking he'll think I'm crazy and not let me into the school.</p><p>"I believe you Nila, there's no need to worry!" He assures me. "There are some things that don't add up tho, like when you were taken why were you sent here?" He asked to just about no one.</p><p>"I don't know either." I whispered looking down.</p><p>"If you were to ever find a way back.... would you go back?" I shot my head up to look at him. I look at both my dads and see wonder as well, they always knew I wanted to go back but we never talked about it.</p><p>"Daddy, Poppa, I love you both very much and I thank you every day for raising me...... but if there was any way for me to go back..... I would...." They look at me in shock and sadness. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to directly go looking for ways to go back... but if I stumbled upon away.... I probably will go back." They both grab my hands.</p><p>"And if you do..... you are more than welcome to... we won't be mad, we just want you to be happy!" This is why I love them so much!! I look back at Nezu.</p><p>"So what next, I know there's a reason you wanted to know more about my magic?" He nods with a smile.</p><p>"Yes, to be honest, I would like to study you!! See exactly how strong you are!!" He walks over to his desk and calls someone on the phone.</p><p>"And how do you exactly plan to do that?" I ask curiously. But before he could answer someone walks through the door with a cloud of smoke.</p><p>"I AM HERE!! Just as you asked Sir!" All Might walks through the door.</p><p>"Nila you know of All Might! He's going to be a teacher here, I would like to see how strong you are, so you are going to fight him." He stands in front of his desk with his hands behind his back.</p><p>"WHAT!" Me, Daddy, Poppa, and All Might say at the same time, the three of them have shocked faces.....</p><p>Me on the other hand....... I have a smirk.</p><p>Well, this should be fun.....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ~Ch 7~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Nila's POV~</p><p>Well, a couple of things have happened in the past week. </p><p>1. Principal Nezu told me the day of the exam that I got into UA, I passed the written portion and had received 40 villain points and 62 rescue points. I also found out I'm going to be in my dad's class.</p><p>2. I got to fight All Might......... This was an incident that all the teachers had to witness, it was a very close fight I don't think he was using his full power, but neither was I...... in the end, it wasn't decided who won but we were both exhausted and on our last leg so Nezu had to stop us.</p><p>3. Toshi hasn't talked to me all week, I don't know what I did to make him upset with me but every time I walk into the same room as him, he walks out. I even had one of my rare nightmares about the man that sent me here and I went to go sleep with him in his room like I've done many nights I've had that dream, but when I go to open his door it was locked! He's never locked his door, especially at night because of my nightmares.</p><p>"Hey, kiddo!" I hear a voice from the living room. I look over and see my raven-haired father.</p><p>"Hey, Daddy!" I walk over after pouring coffee into a cup, I set it down next to his papers and kiss his head. </p><p>"You going to train? This early?" I look at the time and see it's 4 am. </p><p>"I got to get back into my routine! I start UA in April, I don't want you to expel me on the first day!!" I laughed as he gives me a look. "When do we get our test result letters?"</p><p>"They should arrive today or tomorrow, tho I don't know why you want yours you already know your results." He grabs the cup I got for him and leans back on the couch. </p><p>"Well Hitoshi doesn't know I got in and I don't want him to think I got special treatment, he's been treating me weird since the exam." I look down gripping my leggings. Daddy grabbed my shoulder and squeezed it.</p><p>"He's been going through some things lately. He doesn't think he's going to make it into the hero course because of his quirk. Ya, he may be a little jealous that your stronger but you can't hold that against him, he will realize he's being childish and apologize." He says with a yawn. I get up and gather his papers, I put them in his bag and kiss his head again.</p><p>"I love you, Daddy, go to bed, you're gonna pass out soon I may have put sleeping drops in your coffee." I quickly start to leave the room. I chuckled as I hear him groan but walk down the hall, he hates those things cuz they make him groggy when he wakes up. He's been on nonstop patrols and then getting ready for the new school year he's getting less sleep than usual, I have no shame in drugging my father.</p><p>I walk out of our house and being my stretch. This is my morning routine every morning, I wake up at 4 am and sprint to my training spot behind UA high school in the woods, it's about 4 miles there, so with my mile time, it'd be a solid 28 minutes sprinting there. From there I would meditate till I would feel the sun hit my skin, which only takes about an hour, that's when my real training begins I would train my fire to its full capacity. Principal Nezu allowed me to train back there cuz there's a sports field back there that they never use so it's meant to be used for training quirks.</p><p>Once I was done stretching I started my 4-mile sprint, what can I say, intense dragon slayer needs an intense workout. Now when I do my sprint I don't stop till I get there, if there's something in my way, I jump over it, if for some reason there's someone else out this early I go around them. </p><p>I'm sprinting down the road and I feel the cool wind on my face, small strands of my hair are falling out of my ponytail and sticking to my sweaty forehead. I'm 1 mile down and have jumped 3 trash cans, 1 chair, and rounded 2 corners. </p><p>At this moment I'm rounding my 3rd corner but before I could pass it I run right into someone. We toppled over with a yell and I land on the person's back we both groan and I roll over off of this guy and onto the ground.</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL!! Watch where your fucking going!!" I quickly look to my left after hearing the unrecognizable yelling and cursing.</p><p>"Sparky!!" I laughed with a smile. He looks at me in shock than anger.</p><p>"Are you fucking kidding me?! Of course, it's you that ran into me!! Watch where your fucking going you dumb bitch! AND STOP CALLING ME SPARKY THAT'S NOT MY NAME!!!" He yells at me standing up. His red eyes grow darker as he grabs me by the shirt yanking me up to meet his eyes. You know I would have thought he was helping me up in some way, but the look in his eyes says something different. And did he just call me a bitch?!</p><p>"Dude you know my name use it!!" I yank his hands off my shirt, with a glare. He scuffed at me.</p><p>"You'd think I'd remember some dumb ass fucking extras name?" This irked me a little.</p><p>"Well then let me remind you Sparky, it's Nila! Nila Ai—"</p><p>"I don't give a fuck what your name is! 1. Stop calling me Sparky! And 2. Why the fuck are you running so fast you don't watch where your fucking going!!" I can already tell this guy is gonna get on my nerves.</p><p>"Well it's apart of my training regimen I sprint to my training grounds." He looks at me like I'm crazy.</p><p>"Why the fuck would you do that?! Why would you kill yourself before actual training!!" Does this guy ever stop yelling?</p><p>"It's a little difficult to explain.... the sprinting part is to build up stamina and agility." I look down trying to find the words to explain everything because sometimes I ramble and can't get my point across.</p><p>"Your fucking stupid if you think that will help!!" He growls and turns away from me, now that I think about it he was pretty strong at the exam.</p><p>"Hey, Sparky! You want to train with me?" I see him stop in his tracks and looks over his shoulder at me. </p><p>"No way in hell am I training with a weak bitch like you!!" This irks me a little.</p><p>"Ah your right, you probably couldn't handle my training regimen anyway." With that, I sprint past him continuing my run to UA. I just thought the guy would be strong and fun to fight!!</p><p>As I continue to run down the street I hear running behind me, as I look back I see an angry Sparky. He sends me a glare as I run faster, he sped up his pace to somewhat match mine, I send him a smirk.</p><p>"What the fuck are you smirking at?! Keep running before I change my damn mind!!!" I shrug my shoulders at him with a glint in my eye. This guy wants to fly with a dragon, so be it.</p><p>I turn and run at full speed, I hear a grunt but don't turn around. Let's hope he can keep up!</p><p>~*~</p><p>"What...... the actual..... hell!" Sparky wheezed out leaning over on his knees huffing and puffing. Not gonna lie I'm out of breath too, I walk over to the shed they have by the field I stashed some waters there for this reason.</p><p>"Aw is Sparky tired?" I huffed out as I walked over with the bottle of water. He growled and snatched it out of my hand.</p><p>"Stop fucking calling me that you shitty girl!!!" I look at him in annoyance.</p><p>"Well, 1. You never told me your name and 2. If you keep calling me shitty names then I'm gonna keep calling you Sparky!" He stands up, hands sparking now and then, I'm guessing his quirk is fueled by his emotions, when he's mad his hands will spark without his knowledge.</p><p>"Bakugo Katsuki...." He turns away from me and walks to the middle of the field. I follow him.</p><p>"I think I like Sparky better." He quickly turned to me with a fire in his eye.</p><p>"I told you my fucking name now use it, you shitty girl!" Sending him a chuckle I sit on the ground in a cris-cross position. I look up and see a confused look on his face.</p><p>"Are you gonna sit down Sparky?" His crimson eyes glare at me, but he sits down anyway.</p><p>"Oi, why the fuck are we sitting? I thought we were supposed to be training." </p><p>"We are training, we just ran all the way here... now we meditate!" I close my eyes to get ready for meditation.</p><p>"Are you fucking kidding me?! Meditating!! How the fuck is that training?!?!?" I open my eyes to see an enraged Sparky.</p><p>"Well, Sparky—"</p><p>"It's fucking Bakugo!" He cuts me off.</p><p>"Right sorry, Katsuki!" He growls, "This is apart of training. We got our bodies warmed up now it's time to warm up our minds and ma— quirks. By meditating we focus on how our quirks feel, how they make us feel! How does your quirk work?" </p><p>"I sweat nitroglycerin from my fucking palms and create explosions. Didn't you see that in the damn exam you shitty girl?!" I ignore his last "question" and continue.</p><p>"Ok I want you to close your eyes," he goes to open his mouth but I hold a hand up, "do it." I snap at him, he grunts but closes his eyes. "Now, hold your hands out on your knees, palms up." Again he does as I say.</p><p>"This is fucking stupid—" </p><p>"SHUT IT!" I yell at him. I could tell he wants to fight me with how stiff he is. His palms are up, waiting for my next instruction. "I want you to start making small explosions in your palms. Ones that you would show to a child, like pops." He starts up the pops in his hands, "Good, now focus on how that feels and how going full force makes you feel. But don't start full blasts keep them small." His face starts to relax as he follows my instructions.</p><p>"Now we are going to do this till one of us feels the heat of the sun on our skin. When one of us do, we are going to jump up full force and fight till one of us ends up on the ground." He finally opens his eyes.</p><p>"Why the fuck then? Let's fight now!!" He goes to get up but I send a flaming ball at him. It wasn't strong enough to hurt him but it started him.</p><p>"Sit down! We do it this way first because it'll give us the opportunity for our attacks to be faster and stronger." He grumbles and sits down. I close my eyes and light a small fire in each of my hands. I mean all I had to do was focus on my magic core inside me but I can't tell this guy that. So I had to make it seem like I was doing the same training as him. I can hear his hands making small pops as we meditate.</p><p>I'm going to let him make the first move. I know exactly what time the sun comes up down to the dot. I just want to see if he's paying attention, or he's gonna be so deep into the meditation that he's not going to notice.</p><p>An hour has passed and it's coming around the time when the sun is coming up.</p><p>10...</p><p>9...</p><p>8...</p><p>7...</p><p>6–</p><p>"DIE!!" My eyes pop open to see an explosion coming my way!! I quickly jump up doing a backhand spring to get out of the way and confuse him. His attacks and explosions are a bit stronger than the exam. Though he's not phased much by my reaction to his attack and runs at me full force throwing punches and kicks in my direction. This goes on for the next 25 minutes, I dodged and block most of them.</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing?! FIGHT ME DAMNIT OR ARE YOU TOO SCARED?!" I let him grab my arm and he makes explosions beneath his hands. If this were any other person my skin would be gone. He looks down in confusion seeing I have no burns. We lock eyes and I give him a slight smirk.</p><p>I light my fist with flames and take advantage of the proximity. Hitting him in the diaphragm, he stumbled back gasping for breath. Recovering quickly he charges full force screaming in anger. Throwing a punch I dodge and hit him in the back of the head, not hard enough to knock him out but enough to knock the taste out of his mouth. I guess I was getting a little cocky because the next thing I knew I get socked hard in the face. Stumbling back my eyes begin to water, blurring my vision. He seems to take advantage of this and propelled himself forward with his quirk.</p><p>"DIE!" He yells as he goes for another punch, but I was quicker and jumped up. I wrap my legs around his neck, grabbing the arm he was throwing towards me. Twisting my body making both of us fall I pin him to the ground with my body. Legs wrapped around his neck, twisting and bending his arm so he wouldn't move. Every time he did, it put pressure on his arm. If he were to try and break free from my hold, his arm would most likely snap. </p><p>"Give up?" I snicker at him. He growls at me.</p><p>"Fuck no!" He tries to get up by blasting me with explosions and punches at me. The only thing they do is burn my clothes but they don't hurt or burn my skin. Sure the hits hurt but if you can't take a punch you shouldn't be a hero. In return, I bend his arm more causing him to grunt and gasp.</p><p>Deciding I want to end this quickly, I give his arm another tug and twist. This causes him to shout in pain.</p><p>"AH, FINE FUCK!!" With a triumphant smile, I release him and get up. I reach down offering a hand up but he smacks it away in return. Getting up himself, his face is bright red, maybe it's from fighting. Or maybe it's from the fact he was taken down by a girl and gave up. He stomps off in the direction we came from.</p><p>"Hey what are you doing? You have to do a cool down." I chase after him. If he doesn't do a cool down he can overheat and pass out. Once I reach him I grab his arm. He yanks it away in return as if I burned him.</p><p>"GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU SHITTY GIRL!!" I don't like his hot-headed attitude at the moment. I grab him by the hair and drag him over to a water faucet, before he could fight me on it I shove his head under and turn on the water.</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU BITCH!!!" He tries to pull my hands off his head, but I kick him in the leg.</p><p>"Fucking knock it off Katsuki!! You need to cool down!!" He stops fighting me and stands there letting the cold water run over his head. When I know he's not going to pull away I stick my head under the one next to him and cool down myself. Looking over a see a beep frown on his face.</p><p>Is he really that upset about losing? It was just training?</p><p>"That was a good fight, I thought I might lose for a minute." That's a total lie!! I wasn't even going full force Dragon Slayer. If I did I could have killed him.</p><p>"You fucking suck at lying!!" He grumbles giving me a side glance. I smile at him.</p><p>"I'll have you know I'm a great liar!! I've been doing it most of my life." My smile drops.</p><p>Did I really just tell him that? What the fuck Nila!!!</p><p>Luckily he does not comment on it and stands after turning the water off. I follow suit and ring my hair out, I begin to braid it. Katsuki shakes his hair out and pushes it back.</p><p>"You live around here?" I ask tying my hair and walking off.</p><p>"None of your fucking business." He walks next to me. </p><p>"Just a question." We walk in complete silence. We walk down the street and pass my favorite coffee shop, I look over and grabbed the crimson eyed hedgehog. Ignoring his protests I drag him in. I pull him to the front counter and smile at the lady.</p><p>"Can I get a black coffee with cinnamon in please?" She nods. "What do you want?" I turn to the angry boy.</p><p>"Same." Is his only answer with a shrug.</p><p>"That will be ¥721." I pull out my wallet to get my money. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Katsuki hand the barista the yen. Me being the stubborn person I am snatched it out of her hand startling her. I throw it back at the boy and put my money in her hand. Without waiting for the change back I the angry boy's arm and drag him to a table.</p><p>"What the hell is wrong with you?! Dumbass!! I never asked you to pay!!" The blond hedgehog yells at me, attracting unwanted attention. I ignore it though.</p><p>"Well I never asked you to pay did I? And yet you were going to. So sit down, shut up, and fucking deal with it!!" I growl right back in his face. He's so angry, he looks like he wants to hit me.</p><p>Hands balled in fists, teeth clenched, he sits down. Right as he finally takes a seat they bring our coffee. I pick mine up and take a big drink, it's scalding hot but the burn in my throat is soothing to me... reminds me of home. I look up to see Katsuki drinking his coffee, he looks at the cup and shrugs. What does he not like it? Ignoring it for now, I continue to look over his features. His face is oblong-shaped, with a broad forehead, and high cheekbones. He has a chiseled jawline, and his chin drops to a point. I've noticed since the first time I saw him his eyebrows are always in a frown position over his crimson red eyes.</p><p>"The fuck are you looking at dumbass?!" I snap out of my thoughts by getting caught staring at him.</p><p>"Nothing... Just trying to work something out." I take a sip of my drink.</p><p>"Well fucking figure it out without staring at me!! It's fucking weird." I roll my eyes as he looks out the window.</p><p>"So Katsuki, what's your quirk exactly?" He snaps his head over to me in annoyance.</p><p>"Who the fuck said you could call me Katsuki!" He yells leaning over the table.</p><p>"Well, that is your name isn't it?" I asked in a bored tone taking a sip of my coffee.</p><p>"Did I say you could call me that?!" He grits through his teeth.</p><p>Damn does this boy have any tooth enamel left?</p><p>"Well you refuse to call me by my name, so until you do, I'm gonna call you what I want!!" I finish my coffee in one gulp and stand. "You gonna sit there all day? Or you ready to go?" He throws his half-drunken coffee away and walks out the door ahead of me grumbling. </p><p>I hope this boy got into UA I'm going to have fun messing with him!! Maybe I'll get to fight him again!!</p><p>Deciding I want to start messing with him now I say something I probably shouldn't have.</p><p>"I got into UA's hero corse did you?" I say walking beside his speed walking figure. He stops in his tracks.</p><p>"There's no way you know that now!!! We're supposed to be getting the letter today or tomorrow!" I give him a sly smile.</p><p>"If you tell me about your quirk, I'll tell you how I know I got in." I obviously won't tell him the real story but it'll do. He sends me a tch sound and looks ahead.</p><p>"My quirk is called Explosion, I sweat nitroglycerin from my palms and I can ignite them to explode." Oh, so that's why he smells so good! </p><p>"Oohhh so that's why you smell so sweet!" I chuckle walking ahead. I can hear him behind me start to speed walk to catch up. Grabbing me by the shoulder turning me around and pushes me against the wall. I look up to see a fire in his eyes.</p><p>"I don't smell sweet you shitty girl!!" He grits out squeezing my arm hard. Not hard enough to hurt me but enough to let me know he can if he wanted to. When he lets me go I move away from the wall.</p><p>Damn this guy has a temper..... I FUCKING LOVE IT!!</p><p>"So! How the fuck do you know you got into UA?!" I smirk.</p><p>"I know someone on the staff that may or may not have told me...." Now that's not the truth but it's the half-truth. I walk past him stealing his phone from his pocket on the way, the boy is too shocked to realize it. I punch my number into it as fast as I can and send a message to myself, deleting the message I turn around with a smile.</p><p>"You left this on the table at the cafe by the way." I hold it in front of his face. Looking at me with shock as he pats his pockets. </p><p>"What the fuck no I didn't!! How did you get that?! And who the hell do you know on the staff!! You probably just got in cuz you know someone." He snatches his phone from my hand and puts it away. I shrug in response.</p><p>Looking over at the angry boy, his fractures are softened slightly. From what I saw at the exam, that boy with the green hair seemed terrified to be near him. But this guy seems harmless, more bark than bite. We walk in complete silence for a while till we reach a park with swingings, I run over and sit on one. Looking back I see Katsuki continue his walk.</p><p>I guess I'll see him at school.</p><p>"By Sparky! See you in class!!" I wave as he walks away not turning around at my comment. </p><p>Shrugging I slowly start to swing my legs back and forth. Looking up at the sky, the clouds are slowly swirling around the blue background.</p><p>I wonder if Natsu is looking at the same clouds as me right now?</p><p>~*~</p><p>"HEEEEEEY!!" The house rumbles with my father's loud yell. The cats are so used to it by now they no longer go running for the hills when he uses his quirk. Poppa walks into the living room holding 2 envelopes. "Your guises exam letters came in!!!" He holds mine out to me and calls Toshi down.</p><p>Once he's down we sit at the table with our letters. I already know my results, but Toshi doesn't, how do I go about it? Should I open mine first? Or should I let Toshi?</p><p>"You open yours first..." I look over to see Toshi looking at his letter, he hasn't looked up at me just said those words out loud. I slowly open my letter and an electronic disk falls out. A projection pops up with All Might's face.</p><p>"I AM HERE!!! As a holographic projection!! It is I All Might!! Young Aizawa-Yamada I am happy to announce that you have been accepted into UA's hero course starting April!!! You had received 40 villain points and 62 rescue points!! You passed your written exam with 94%!! Congratulations!! You will be in class 1A! See you there!!!" </p><p>The video stopped and closed down, I look over at my brother and see his fists clenched in his lap. I go to open my mouth but before I could get a word out he rips open his letter. The disk falls out and his starts to play. But instead of All Might, it's pro hero Snipe.</p><p>"Hello Aizawa-Yamada, I would like to inform you that you have been accepted into UA! You passed your written exam with flying colors at 100%!! Unfortunately, the point you earned during your practical exam were split evenly, due to the fact you brainwashed other examinees to destroy villains with you. You have been accepted into class 1C and will be starting in April. If you wish to get into the hero course, I do encourage you to try your best and work hard! Good luck kid!!"</p><p>The worst-case scenario happened.... Toshi is going to hate me. I lift my hand to lay it over my brothers. But before I could get any closer he stands abruptly, his chair falling to the ground, and walks swiftly upstairs. After a minute you could hear his door slam shut. I knew he was gonna hate me.</p><p>"Hey sweetie, he's just upset, give him time." Poppa put his hand on my shoulder and gives it a slight squeeze. I nod and walk upstairs to my room.</p><p>I flip on my bed. I think about what I did to make Toshi so angry with me but I can't think of anything!! </p><p>Looking at my phone I decided to leave it be for now and not worry about it. But what I did decide to do was annoy a certain loud blonde!! Picking up my phone and letter, I take a quick picture holding the paper in my hand and giving a closed eye smile. </p><p>Looking at it with a giggle, I upload it to the board and send a little message.</p><p>Me~ Look who got into UA!! 凸(¬‿¬)</p><p>I waited a few minutes before putting my phone down. I go to my closet to grab a change of clothes before going to the shower. Setting my stuff down I step under the steaming water.</p><p>I'm so excited, I get to start UA soon, I get to make new friends, I hope Katsuki got in so I can mess with him more. </p><p>*Bing*</p><p>I stick my head out of the shower and grab my phone. Opening the new message I see it's from Katsuki, I let out a loud laugh as I read his message. I decided to leave him on read and mess with him more later, right now it's pampering time for me.</p><p>Sparky~ HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET MY NUMBER? I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ~Ch 8~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Nila's POV~</p><p>Well, it's official..... For no fucking reason my brother hates me. I'm trying to ignore it but it's hard. When you grew up with someone being your best friend and then they suddenly stop talking to you and treating you differently it's hard!! </p><p>But here I am. </p><p>Walking 6ft away from my brother on the way to our first day of UA 2 hours early cuz Daddy and Poppa had to go in for a briefing. Him in class 1C and me in 1A. Any time he hears me speed up walking he would speed up as well. It's making me so upset I almost want to cry. But I can't, every day I train to become stronger, to be a hero..... to be a better wizard!!</p><p>After we got our letters he's been training nonstop. Daddy's been offering to train with him, but he keeps telling him no. Saying he wants to do this on his own. </p><p>The next day I was back at my training spot. I was ready to use my flames again considering I didn't get to the day before, but when I got there a hot-headed surprise sitting cris-cross as if waiting for me. So that's what's been happening, every day Katsuki would join me at my training spot. I haven't been able to use my flames when training with him because it's too dangerous, but I've been going back for 30 minutes at night to release some heat. He hasn't told me if he got in or not but I guess I'll find out today. But he seems more aggressive every day I trained with him. He's probably pissed he can't take me down yet. Or I haven't used my magic while training.</p><p>We walk down the street as we round the corner we come right up to UA high school. Hitoshi continued his walk through the gates but I stop, I look at the gates and you know what I see? I don't see a big school... I see the Fairy Tail guild.... a big building that holds my future.</p><p>My second chance....</p><p>I shake my head clear of my thoughts and walk forward. Hitoshi seems to have disappeared already, probably to find his class. I walk through the halls in search of class 1A.</p><p>Damn daddy and Poppa said this place was big, but I never thought it was this hard to find 1 damn classroom.</p><p>I rounded the corner and bump into someone. I drop my bag and start to fall back but a strong arm wraps around my waist and pulls me into a hard chest.</p><p>"Whoops. Oh hey there, sorry about that didn't see you there!" A VERY chipper voice says as they steady me back to my feet. I look up and see a VERY muscular boy with blond spiked up hair, he's got blue eyes and a smile that looks like it could light up a room.</p><p>"Oh sorry, I should have watched where I was going." I bend down to grab my bag and pick up my books, only to notice the strap broke. "Damnit!" I mumbled out. I reach over to grab a book only to have said book picked up by the boy. After tying my strap in a knot I stand and take the outstretched book. "Thank you." I say looking at the boy who has a small blush on his face.</p><p>"Oh, it's no problem! I am the one that knocked you over! I'm Mirio Togata by the way!" He exclaimed happily holding out his hand. I smile and take it.</p><p>"Nila Aizawa-Yamada." I say shaking his hand.</p><p>"Aizawa-Yamada huh? Isn't that the names of the 2 first-year teachers?" He tilts his head a bit still smiling.... did I mention he hasn't let go of my hand yet?</p><p>I chuckled nervously. "Ya, they're my dads..." I let go of his hand and hold the strap of my bag. He has a nice smile and very kind eyes.</p><p>"Wow, I didn't know they were together let alone have kids!!" He fixes his bag on his shoulder. "So I'm guessing you're a first-year?" </p><p>"Is it that obvious?" I laugh as I lean on the wall. </p><p>"Kinda, you're in the 3rd year hall and I've never seen you before. I would remember having a Sunshine like you in my class for the past 2 years haha." He laughs out, I don't think he was trying to be flirtatious but I guess that's how it came out.</p><p>"Oh take your flattery somewhere else Togata! Can you point me to class 1A?" I get up from the wall to follow his walking figure as he leads me to 1A.</p><p>"Right this way my lady, and call me Mirio!" He smiles in my direction. I can't tell if this boy is a total flirt, or if this is just his personality. We continue to walk down the hallway talking about anything. He told me about his quirk Permeation, how he's worked extremely hard to master it, his friends, and his mentor Sir Nighteye. This guy's personality is so sweet is almost sickening, but it levels out with his humor. He was in the process of telling me about his last internship when we came upon 1A classroom.</p><p>"Well, this is my stop! Thanks for showing me the way!!" I give him a slight bowl in respect. He smacks me on the back, making me stand straight.</p><p>"Oh it's no problem, I mean what kind of an upperclassman would I be if I didn't help out the new recruits." He looks down at me with a look I can't make out. I look away and mumble a thanks again. I put my hand on the door to go into the empty classroom only to get stopped.</p><p>"Hey, let me see your phone!" I turn and hand it to him, he types something in, and then I hear a ping. He pulls out his phone and smiles. "We should train together sometime, yah?" He gives me a closed eye smile.</p><p>"Ya..... sure..." I give him a thumbs up and walk into what I would think would be an empty class, only it's not. </p><p>There are 2 other students here, that damn 4 eyed bastard that yelled at Poppa at the entrance exam. And a boy with multi-colored hair and a scar on his face. As I look around the room deciding where I want to sit, 4 eyes stands.</p><p>"You!! Your that rude girl from the practical exam!" I ignore his comment and make my way over to the window seat, the 3rd one right in the middle. I set my broken bag down as I continue to ignore 4 eyes. He's talking to me but I don't listen instead I put my earbuds in and look at the scarred boy. Funny thing is, he's already staring at me. We lock eyes and just stare at each other. After a minute I look away out the window, I turn my music on to my ass-kicking playlist. Poppa would be so proud.</p><p>As I listen to my music more people start to file in. As they come in, I briefly take glances at them trying to find a certain hot-headed hedgehog. But when I don't I look out the window keeping to myself. 20 more minutes pass and class is going to be starting in the next 10 minutes. Out of the corner of my eye, I see someone take the spot in front of me. The chair flies back and hits my desk. I quickly take my earbuds out ready to yell at this person but smile instead. The said blond boy I've been looking for sits down in front of me grumbling.</p><p>"Hey there Sparky! So you did get in huh?!" He swings his arm at me but I duck out of the way just in time.</p><p>"SHUT THE FUCK UP DUMBASS!! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT DAMNIT!" He yells and turns around putting his feet up. </p><p>I lean over my desk to his ear and quietly whisper. "Sparky Sparky Boom Boom boi." I laugh as he throws a book at me while screaming.</p><p>"Hey, you!! Take your feet off that desk now! It's the first day and your already disrespecting this Academy my scuffing school property!" We both turn to look at this guy. </p><p>God, I want to hit him!!</p><p>"Did your old school put a stick up your ass? Or are you always this fucking uptight?" I ask him as I sat back in my seat! I hate people who can't seem to let shit go!! He seems like the guy that would hold the fact you got a B on a test against you!!</p><p>"Who would have thought UA lets in delinquents into the hero course?" I hear a little shit mumble under his breath. I turn to where it came from only to see the multi haired guy. His eyes are locked on me and I can see that both eyes are just as mismatched as his hair. I take a whiff in his direction and smell burning wood, but the smell of freshly fallen snow is stronger.</p><p>"What the fuck did you call me?" I stand and walk in his direction. As I get closer his eyes start to narrow. I walk up and grab him by the blazer. "You want to say that again? How about to my face instead of mumbling it under your breath?" I get so close our noses are touching. He grabs my arm and I feel an intense amount of cold develop on my wrist. I look down and see my forearm is covered in a thick layer of ice.</p><p>Oh, so he has an ice quirk! Let's see if he can hold up to Gray!!</p><p>"Everyone let's all get along here it's only the first day. Let's not make enemies now!" A dude with sharp teeth and red spiky hair says, trying to decrease the tension.</p><p>"I don't believe this insubordinate is capable of that." This bitch!!</p><p>Insubordinate? I'll show you what a fucking insubordinate is you fucking Ice Princess!!</p><p>I light my forearm on fire quickly melting the ice, making everyone gasp.</p><p>"Do you want to fucking fight Ice Princess?!" Smoke is now seeping through my clothes.</p><p>"Hey calm down now guys let's all be friends here—" </p><p>"If your just here to make friends you can pack up your stuff now." Shark boy gets cut off by none other than my father. I let go of the Ice Princess and walk back to my seat. As I look forward I lock eyes with a pair of red ones. He's looking at me with a strange expression, a look of respect in his eyes.</p><p>"Hello, I am Shota Aizawa. Your teacher." He walks to the podium and puts away his sleeping bag. "Alright everyone put on your gym uniforms and head outside." Ah, the quirk test. He hands out everyone's gym suits and we head to the changing room. But before I go in I get a hand on my shoulder. Looking behind me I see my dad.</p><p>"Remember..." He whispered to me. I smile and nod.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>I hate that I can't use my full power, but I know it's because it's dangerous.</p><p>I walk into the girl's locker room to see all the girls changing. I forgot to wrap my guild mark today, so I walk over to the bathroom they have to change there. Changing I look at all the girls of class 1A. One of the girls was one Poppa told me was let in on recommendation. Another girl had a round face and looked nervous to change in here. There was a punk rock looking chick, and a—</p><p>"IS THAT A TATTOO?!" A pink girl yelled grabbing my arm to look at my half-wrapped guild mark. Luckily no one else was paying attention and only she noticed. "Your parents let you get a tattoo? I wish my parents were that cool!!!!" I look her over and noticed her whole body was pink, pink hair, pink skin, black eyes with a pink iris, and little horns peeking out of her hair.</p><p>"Umm.... ya...." I pull my arm away and continue to wrap it all the way.</p><p>"Wow, that's sooo cool!! I'm Mina Ashido by the way." She looks at me expectedly.</p><p>"Oh, I'm Nila Ai—" </p><p>"Ladies we have to get out there let's go." The big boobed recommendation girl said in an authority manner. We all walk outside to see most of the boys standing around. I see Katsuki standing to the side with his arms crossed. Smirking I walk over, getting up behind him I go in for the kill.... and by that I mean I'm gonna scare him.</p><p>I lift my arms about to jab his shoulders. But it seems he knew I was there. Flipping around fast he grabs my arms and makes an explosion in his hands. </p><p>Wow, this boy really didn't care who was behind him....</p><p>"You know your damn lucky I'm fireproof, if it was anyone else they wouldn't have any more skin." I jerked my hands away from him. He gave me a scowl.</p><p>"Tch, only you would have the damn balls to try and scare me!" He turns around after smacking me in the head. I don't know if he would classify us as friends, but if we weren't then he probably would have punched me in the face. I mean just seeing how he is with that broccoli kid he doesn't look like he gets along with people easily. It seems they've known each other for a while too considering he calls him Kacchan. </p><p>But from the looks I see him send over to the boy, it seems he would hit him at the drop of a hat.</p><p>"Huh, a quirk assessment test? But what about orientation?" A round-headed girl says.</p><p>"If you want to be a pro you can't waste your time on pointless ceremonies. Don't tell me how to run my class!" Wow just like daddy to say 'fuck off I do what I want.'</p><p>"All of you have been taking tests your whole lives, but have you ever used your quirks for them?" He sends me a knowing glance that says 'don't be a smartest!'</p><p>What? It's not like I was going to say yes.....</p><p>Ok maybe I was but how dare he assume that!! </p><p>•</p><p>•</p><p>•</p><p>•</p><p>No, he had every right to assume that!!</p><p>"Bakugo you scored pretty high on the interest exam, what was the furthest through that you scored in middle school?" I frown knowing I'm going to go last in this test.</p><p>"I don't know 67 m?" He growled out sticking his hands in his pockets. Daddy walks over and hands him a metal ball.</p><p>"Now try doing it with your quirk."</p><p>Katsuki walks up to the circle stretching.</p><p>"Hurry up we don't have all day." I yell out to tick him off a little, just so he tries extra hard. He sends me a glare. </p><p>He pulls back his arm and takes a deep breath. "FUCKING DIE!" He yells as he throws the ball. There was a big explosion and the ball goes flying. Everyone around starts to whisper and gasp, but this doesn't surprise me. He's very strong, it gets me excited to fight him with my power!! </p><p>Daddy holds up the reader, it reads 705.2 m. "All of you need to know your maximum capabilities, It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero." He says with a tired expression. </p><p>Everyone starts to get excited talking about how much fun this will be, that's their first mistake. Daddy is a hard teacher. I remember when I was 10 he expelled his entire class on the first-day cuz he said they had no potential.</p><p>"You think this is going to be all about games? Today's test is to weed out the weak links. At the end of the test today the one with the lowest scores is getting expelled immediately." He says with a chuckle, I love this man with all my heart but sometimes he's brutal.</p><p>"What you can't expel us?! That's not fair!!" The round-headed girl said. This irked me a little, just like the day 4 eyes questioned Poppa.</p><p>"So you're telling me villains are going to care if the fight is fair or not? Do you think they're going to care whether you're up to their strength and power? No! They don't care whether you have a quirk or not all they're going to see is somebody in their way! They don't care if it's a child, an old person, a pregnant woman. If you show them any kind of weakness they will kill you without hesitation. The world is filled with unfairness! That's why you want to be a hero right? To make the world fair again? How can you do that if you can't even pass a simple test?" I send her a glare. </p><p>She's talking about unfairness. It was unfair that I was taken away from my home, away from my brother. Yeah, I got a great family out of it, but that doesn't mean that I don't miss my brother every day that I breathe. I was taken away from my guild. And that right there was not fair!</p><p>Daddy sends me a proud smile and looks back at his other students. "So come on and prove me wrong, show me you have what it takes to be here!" Everyone gets this newfound strength in them. </p><p>I look over and see Katsuki twisting his arm he has this determined smirk on his face, his red eyes catch mine and his smirk turns into a scowl. He walks over to me and grabs me by the shirt, pulling me to his face, so close our noses are touching.</p><p>"I'm gonna kick your ass!! Don't let me catch you holding back!!" I smile wrapping my fingers around his wrist I heat my hands enough to let him feel the heat but not to burn him. This is will be the first time he sees my magic since the exam. </p><p>Sorry Katsuki, if I don't hold back, everyone could get hurt!!</p><p>~*~</p><p>The first test is the 50 m run I'm up first with 4 eyes, he looks at me cockily he must think he's got it in the bag. Just cuz you got engines on your legs doesn't mean you'll win this!!</p><p>"Runners take your mark!!" The camera says robotically. </p><p>We get into position.</p><p>"Ready..." </p><p>I move my magical power to my feet and hands letting it heat up.</p><p>"Set...."</p><p>I look over to 4 eyes with a smirk.</p><p>"Sorry about this." </p><p>"Wha—"</p><p>"GO!!"</p><p>I blast just a small percentage of my power through my limbs. This causes dust and smoke to go everywhere. I hope I didn't burn him! But it was so fast and the smoke was so thick I don't think anyone saw my flames.</p><p>"2.01 seconds!" The camera says in excitement. I look behind me just as I land on my feet. Iida just passed the finish line.</p><p>"3.04 seconds!!" Damn, I thought he'd give me at least a small challenge!! He looks up at me in shock, then turns to Daddy.</p><p>"Sir I demand a rematch she distracted me right before the shot!" He waves his hand at my dad.</p><p>"No retries, just take your score and go." Daddy says impatiently with a sigh. I swear this guy is just a sore loser. I walk off and lean against the fence, watching everyone as they go up next. There was that weird Frenchy with that pink girl. Then a frog girl with a grape shorty. Next was Sparky and that broccoli kid.</p><p>"Fuck it up Sparky!!" I shout over to him with a laugh. He sends me a glare. The shot goes off and they take off running. Katsuki puts his hands behind him and yells.</p><p>"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!!!!" He yells as he propels himself forward. When they both pass the finish line, Sparky is wiping his smoky hands on his pants and the broccoli boy is panting like crazy.</p><p>7 tests to go!!</p><p>~*~</p><p>The other tests went by in a flash.</p><p>Grip test</p><p>Long jump</p><p>Repeated side steps</p><p>I'm trying to hold back as much as possible, but it's hard. When you grow up with all this power and have to suppress it all the time. It's like a glass of water stuck under a dripping sink, soon that glass will fill and overflow.</p><p>Now it's the ball throw, I already know daddy is going to have me go last. It's annoying but I get it. He think I'll break the ball. But I won't.</p><p>Up first is the gravity chick. She looks excited about this one. </p><p>"Alright here's my chance!!" I hear her whisper. She pulls her arm back and throws, it flies high. So high you can't see it anymore!! </p><p>What the hell give other people a chance would yuh?!?!</p><p>Daddy holds the reader up and what I see on there is unbelievable.</p><p>"WHAT INFINITY!!!" Everyone yells.</p><p>"That's fricken impossible!!" A boy that has blond hair with and black lightning bolt streak says in shock. I smile a little.</p><p>Huh reminds me of Laxus.....</p><p>I hear someone stand next to me, by the smell I know who it is.</p><p>"Your holding back!" He grumbled out in anger. </p><p>"No, I'm not. I'm going all out like everyone here." I say not looking at him, I feel if I look at him he'll see the lies in my eyes.</p><p>"Tch whatever! Not like I care. Just stay the hell out of my way from now on dumb ass. I'm not here to be anyone's friend, so don't go and think we're buddies!" He said. I don't know why but that kinda hurt my feelings. I was never good at making friends in this world but I thought I was doing a good job with this guy. </p><p>Soon the broccoli boy was up next he looks nervous.</p><p>"If Midoriya doesn't shape up soon he's going to go home!" 4 eyes says in wonder.</p><p>"What of course he is! He's a quirkless loser!!" Huh? What does he mean he has a quirk. </p><p>Wait....</p><p>I take in a big whiff of Midoriya's smell, now that he says it, I don't smell any power radiating off him. In fact, he's got the same smell All Might has...... Are they related?</p><p>"What do you mean of course he has a quirk! Didn't you hear what he did in the entrance exam? He destroyed a ginormous villain bot with just one punch!" THAT WAS HIM?!?!</p><p>Midoriya pulls his arm back but in the middle of him throwing it, Daddy canceled his quirk out. His hair raises and his eyes go red. I have to look away because the minute I see his red eyes...... I see the man that took me from my family.</p><p>The red eyes....</p><p>The black hair.....</p><p>That's all I remember from that man.</p><p>Why me? </p><p>I ask myself every day.</p><p>"I'm gonna need you to grow big and strong, before I pluck your little flower....."</p><p>What did that mean?</p><p>"I'm just going to put you away for a while, till we're ready."</p><p>Ready for what? What does that guy have planned for me?</p><p>"The damn judges for this exam we're not rational enough!! Someone like you should have never been allowed to enroll in the school." Daddy's scarf was floating around his neck his goggles on full display.</p><p>"Hey, I know you!! You're the eraser hero Eraserhead!!!" Everyone is wondering who that is, and that's just the way Daddy likes it. He hates the media, and being in the spotlight.</p><p>"You're going to be useless in battle if you're maxed out after one punch!! Are you going to break all your bones and let everybody else handle everything? How can you become a hero, if you're going to be a liability to others around you. I returned your useless quirk to you, hurry up and take your throw you're wasting my time." He backs up to let Midoriya make his throw, but he just stands there. Like he's already given up.</p><p>"You are strong Nila." </p><p>I hear an old man's voice in my head. Looking up in surprise, I see Midoriya start to walk out of the circle. At that moment I decide to share the words of wisdom I once heard from my guild master. A quirk is like magic, it comes from the body and the soul.</p><p>"Any power that surpasses reason, still comes from reason, right? A quirk isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform your quirk one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul! If all we do is worry about following rules, then our quirks will never progress." I say aloud. Loud enough for the whole class to hear me. Everyone stares at me with mouths agape, I hoped for my words to reach Midoriya, and from the look on his face, they did. He sends me a smile and turns back, picking up the ball, he readies himself again.</p><p>He pulls his hand back and with a dedicated look, he flies his arm forward and at the last second activating his quirk in his first finger sending the ball flying through the air.</p><p>He maxed out his through and channeled it all into one finger? Damn, that's cool!!</p><p>"See Mr. Aizawa! I'm still standing!!" I let a small smile grace my face. He just won over my dad's respect.</p><p>"What. The. Actual. Fuck!!" I look over and see Katsuki with his hands exploding. </p><p>"Hey, Sparky? You ok—" I grab his arm but he's so angry, I want to believe he didn't mean to do this but the next thing I know I'm getting punched in the face and I'm on the ground. I turn over and spit blood.</p><p>Ouch....</p><p>"Get the hell of me!! DEKU YOU BASTARD TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT OR YOUR DEAD!!!!" He goes charging Midoriya ready to attack. But he doesn't get very far. My dad activates his quirk and stops him.</p><p>"Stand down now!!! I'd appreciate it if I didn't have to use my quirk as often while teaching you brats. It gives me serious dry eye!!!" He looks over at me with concern.</p><p>"Hey, are you ok?" I look up and see Shark boy. He helps me up and I dust myself off. Now that I got my senses back I'm pissed. I look over at Katsuki and glare. How dare he just hit me like that!! I didn't do anything for him to hit me! I spit again.</p><p>"Ya, I'm fine..." Katsuki doesn't pay me any mind his eyes are on Midoriya the whole time.</p><p>"You're wasting my time now whoever is next can step up, except you Nila your last, now come over here." I walk over to my father.</p><p>"Did you have to make me last?" I look away from him. He grabs my jaw and jerks me to face him. I wince. He inspects my jaw and holds his sleeve to my bleeding cheek.</p><p>"I needed to make sure your jaw wasn't broken." I pull away. </p><p>"Daddy I love that you worry about me, but can we please keep it on the down-low your my father?" I can see the hurt in his eyes but he hides it quickly, he gives me a curt nod.</p><p>"You're up next." I turn and walk up to the circle. </p><p>Picking up the ball I inspect it, it's not that heavy. A little under a softball maybe.</p><p>I close my eyes and take a deep breath, I can feel my magic wanting to come out at full force. The glass is starting to overflow. But I just take a sip, emptying it slightly. The power dripping from my pores is uncanny, I'm sure everyone here can feel it. </p><p>I release that deep breath and pull my arm back. The heat pooling at my palm it's so hot I can feel the metal melting. I propel my arm forward and expecting a ball to be flying through the air...... but nothing happened.</p><p>BEEP<br/>BEEP<br/>BEEP</p><p>I look over to my father and see the reader blinking red. Looking down at my hand I see the scalding red melted remains of the ball in my hands. I hear a gasps and whispers around the field. Katsuki looks like he's seeing the quadratic formula in the air. And Daddy is pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>He looks up at me with an unbelievable look. Like he can't believe I just did that.</p><p>"That ball was supposed to be indestructible.... we've had that for 5 years now." He groans pulling on his hair. I smile with a chuckle.</p><p>"Oops....."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>